Dear September
by Oriminally
Summary: Chapter 14-"Grandfather, are we the Allied or the Axis?" Hadrian silently cursed his niece's unfathomable interrogative nature. At that moment, it was clear where everyone stood on the issue..."The Axis of course."
1. Prologue

_**Title: **__**Dear September  
**_

_**Authoress:**____ Lady Constantine_

___**Fandom from Which This Fiction Hails**__**: Fullmetal Alchemist**_

___**Genre**____: Romance/Adventure_

_____**Warnings**__**: This story is gory, violent, and has foul language as well as sexual abuse**__**. Rated T for Teens**_

_______**Summary:**_

_______An AU that takes place during the beginning year of World War II.  
_

_**Prologue**  
_

_Ellen ran with Mama, from the two men chasing them. They had already killed Papa. For what? For what you might ask?_

_For being no more than a **JEW**…_

"_We have to make it to the shed!" her Mama breathed hard. She was too sick to be taking care of these two children herself; too heartbroken to survive without her husband…it was hopeless._

_Mama tripped in the snow…_

"_Mama! Mama! Get up! GET UP!" she grabbed her mother by the arm._

"_No child, leave me! Take your little brother and run!"_

"_No!!-_

"_GO!" Ellen's mother shoved her ahead. She reluctantly grabbed her brother by the hand._

"_Get on my back Mello." Ellen yelled. Her brother was only seven; he would never understand why they were persecuted. And if he was lucky, he would never have to._

* * *

_The children ran for a good twenty minutes before reaching the shed. Ellen hid her brother inside the shed and hid herself in a near by car. She dared not make a sound, other than to mutter a few things. Grabbing her gold star chain around her neck, she kissed it and began to pray. She listened intently when the men arrived._

"_Nothing here but two children." The first man said, as if he knew they were hiding. He looked at the shed, Ellen could hear crying. "Well, we should just burn the place down! Those people ain't got no where to go since they're dead anyway!" he laughed. The second man simply nodded. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. More walking in the snow came, a third voice traveled with it._

"_After all…they're only **Jews**…" Ellen recognized the third man's voice and lit up. She jumped out of the car and ran to hug the man._

"_Teacher! Teacher!" She ran up to the man and hugged him. "These bad men won't leave us alone! Please help me fend them off! They killed Papa!" The man she called 'teacher' did not return the hug. Ellen looked around and saw that there were still only two men._

"_You know her?" The first man said. She could tell now—by his accent, that he was a British gentleman. Bistre hair and aphotic eyes…she made sure to remember him when she finally made her list of people that should burn in hell._

_ Her teacher's eyes were apathetic and obdurate indicating that the meeting was some sort of surprise pleasantry. _"_A favorite student of mine, if you know what I mean…" she started to back away; this wasn't the teacher she knew. He grabbed her by the hair ceasing her attempt to escape. _

_"Would you like to save your brother?" The kind teacher asked sweetly. His breath burned her nose, it smelled like whiskey or stronger. This **definitely** wasn't the teacher she knew; this teacher was a liar— a faker._

_ Or... was the teacher she knew the fake? Regardless she nodded swiftly._

"_Very well, Richard, we'll let the boy go." He winked. The man called 'Richard' was pouring gasoline on the shed, he grunted when he found out he could not carry on with his sadistic thrills. Still, he nodded and took out a cigarette from his pocket._

"_Teacher, what happened to mother and father? Are they okay?" Ellen started to cry. She knew somewhere deep down that her teacher was still there…she knew he wouldn't-_

"_Killed them. Slit your mother's throat and made your father watch." He laughed. "Then ol' Richard shot the bastard!" Bile rose in her throat, she struggled not to gasp, blood rushed to her ears and she felt like she was going to faint… Richard laughed; he apparently liked to watch until opportune moments came…_

_"But I won't do that to you…**Ellen**; you're worth much more to me alive." Teacher had stroked her hair and touched her lips. "Your mother was too old…but you're—you're just right…Plus I've always want to experiment with pretty girls"_

"_I get her next!" He called deciding he would also 'experiment'._

"_Next?"_

"_Since I've been so kind—making sure your brother go unharmed. You owe me a favor… Remember what I taught you about returning favors."_

_She gasped._ "_No!" she struggled, but he pulled her hair tighter. He kissed her neck and slowly worked his way down. "NO! No! No! No! No!" she yelled. Richard held her down, holding her arms while her Teacher held her legs._

"_Be still chicky or I'll give you something to scream about!" he smiled wickedly. Her teacher licked her tears._

"_You always were my favorite student." He began to strip off her clothes. She jerked up so her necklace would land in her mouth hoping to still be able to at least pray for her parents' defiled bodies..._

_ While he was undressing her, she prayed._

_While he 'prepared her'—as he called it, she prayed._

_While he was on her… she prayed._

_She prayed until there was nothing to pray to…And she arrived at nothing pretty fast…_

"_Done so soon? I haven't even gotten to the best part yet! Scream loudly Ellen! It'll make this all the more fun for me!" She kept her lips tightly together. He frowned and nodded at Richard._

_Richard threw his cigarette on top of the shed and threw his lit lighter in after words. The shed began to blaze._

_Ellen heard screaming… she hoped it was coming from only her._


	2. Dzien dobry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of its characters**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I****n the story you might see Nellie and Nelle, Nellie is the way it is pronounced, but Nelle is the way it's spelled! And any names with a ****j**** are pronounced with the ****y**** sound.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- **__**Dzien Dobry**_

Ellen woke up in her bed, weary and antagonistic, like always. It wasn't that she was an easily convulsed person—she just didn't like being unnecessarily happy.

_I__t takes 43 muscles to frown and 17 to smile,_ but Ellen enjoyed the exercise she got from stretching those extra 26 muscles in her face she never knew she had. Something cold lightly swung against her nose. Ellen looked up at stared at the gold _Star of David_ that hung down from the old canopy bed's ceiling. It was protection given to her by her mother.

_S__ome protection,_ she did a mental eye roll. Slowly Ellen looked at the paintings that hung on the wall in front of her to begin her morning ritual. She had acquired them from her mentor Fritz Lang— who in a dim-witted attempt to make her more lady-like for her role in his movie— gave them her to keep if she promised to stare at them at least five minutes a day. She had quit the production, before she received any major role, but she kept the small promise she made to him considering the paintings.

Ellen particularly liked the painting _'Sunlight and Shadow'_ by Albert Bierstadt the most out of all her paintings. Even though she didn't think highly of Germans, Ellen thought he had done a wonderful job of depicting the building— apparently a place of worship **(church)**, and how it looked when the sunlight hit it (the _'c'_ word was very hard for her to utter because she hadn't visited one in a long while and had no intention of doing so anytime soon). She had assumed that he wasn't a highly religious person since there was only one painting that depicted the building. Still she had no idea why out of all the buildings in the world, Bierstadt would draw a picture of this building **(church)**, when all his other works were of a more…_'verdant'_ origin.

_Maybe the painting really was just to show __sunlight and shadow_ she thought, but that was too obvious, and Ellen didn't think a brilliant artist could be that simple minded. _Even if he was German,_ she chuckled.

After her five minute analysis of masterpieces-she-could-never-ever-ever-emulate-in-a-million-years-even-with-art-lessons, she grimaced—noticing for the first time that her apartment was barely passing as…_ bromidi__c_.

Compared to the Fritz Lang's character, Ellen's personality was tantamount to the atmosphere of a morgue, and it reflected in her choice of décor. The only objects Ellen had to vivify her mundane living space, were antique chairs (given to her by Fritz), some silverware/plates (given to her by her boss), and this canopy bed. The bed she had gotten from Mrs. Sobczak. It had faded from the brilliant coral pink it had once been in Mrs. Sobczak's younger days, and the ceiling and shrouds of curtains hung limp and dainty when moved by the faintest wind. But the fact still remained…

_**None of **__**the stuff in her **__**apartment**__** was hers**_. Everything of Ellen's was older and wiser than her— which was fine because most of her furnishings were given to her by _very_ sagacious people. Still, Ellen abhorred the fact that her house contained none of her own atmosphere and _annoyed_ her greatly that everyone thought her apartment needed an atmosphere. A pebble clinked against her bedroom window and Ellen wondered what forces of nature were trying to keep her from ranting on and on about nothing. She looked out of her window, hoping to relieve herself by swearing up a storm at the disturbance.

The ground beyond her window, was covered in patches of white, brown and black snow. Slushy and disgusting was the theme for this month as well as many months to come. It didn't matter if you lived in a small city like Pabianice, no matter where you went, in mid-August Poland, _repulsive_ would be on the list of words to describe the streets. Ellen gave a small smile when she noticed it was her best friend that had interrupted her.

"G-g-good morning Nellie!" the newspaper boy called to her.

"Morning Jasper!" Jasper smiled sweetly back to her. He had the cutest dimples she had ever seen.

Short blonde hair and blue eyes stood out from his drab gray uniform. Ellen noticed his teeth were chattering and his fingers were turning a grotesque blue. "You'll have to come up coffee sometime, you work too much! It's a wonder you don't get tired!"

"When I have p-pretty ladies like you to see, a m-m-man can't afford to get t-tired on the job." Ellen nodded, everyone worked hard in this part of town. Even if you were freezing your butt off you denied it until you blacked out or got home. Then, you would complain to whatever poor soul resided in your house.

"OK, well I'll see you later. I myself have work to start heading to work. I'll be done by ten, come over if you have time!" Jasper nodded and went on his way, but not before bowing and saying a few words…

"See you later Nellie, I shan't keep you waiting long!" She giggled and rolled her eyes, _Jasper and his theatrics…_

Ellen lay back on her bed and stared at the canopy's ceiling. She scowled at the necklace and punched it; it came back and poked her in the eye. "Ow- damnit!" _I guess this is what they call karma…_ She looked away quickly and got up to go to work.

Ellen had changed her name since that day, nine years ago, to Nelle—just a backwards version of Ellen. She thought that maybe with a new name, a new place, with a new life, would give her chance to finally forget all that happened that night. You see, Nelle never had to cry for what happened to Ellen. Yes, she was sad about it every now and then, but, it never affected her personally. It was a sad thing that happened to Ellen, but there was nothing that Nelle could do about it. And that was the way both Nelle and Ellen wanted it to be. To just move on and be over with it…

Ellen looked into the mirror solemnly. She wore a newspaper boy's hat, given to her by none other than Jasper. It was drab, gray, and an ugly plaid, but it was the thought that counted. Plus it kept the world from seeing the mess that was her _hair_. Her hair was a disaster… locks and locks of lusciously long black hair danced with her shoulders and graced her back— or at least it _should_ have been that way. And maybe, one day it might be, and one day it might also be the envy of all women. But today, it wasn't in any pageant-winning condition. Instead it was oily, somewhat tangled and smelled like leather. Grimacing at the smell, she tried to wash out the grime that caused the appalling odor. When she was satisfied that her hair smelt normal (apparently, only _faint_ hints of oil was normal), she began putting on her work clothing.

She spent most of her time in the dust and grime and often went days smelling like motor oil and rust even after she had showered. The oil sometimes stained her skin if she waited to long to wash, but it never stayed forever (Although, there were the days where her complexion would turn gray). As you can tell, Ellen did not work the '_ladies' shift_'. She worked with men, smelled like them and was getting to the point of looking like one. But even still, people would be able to tell—by the way she presented her face (make up and all), what sex she hailed from.

Ellen grabbed her jacket headed out the door.

* * *

Ellen lived in an apartment on the top floor (the fifth), and the elevator that resided down the hall refused to work for sometime. So every morning she had to walk down nine flights of fifteen steps, while saying hello to half of Pabianice's elderly.

"G'morning Mrs. Tomaszewski!" she chimed to the woman on the end of the fifth floor. Running down the fourth floor she called, "Edna, Jill, Raymond, Claymore, Rachel, Suzanna, Yvonne, Michael." The just awakening old men and women waved to her with their pruning fingers. She continued to the third floor.

"Good morning Madame…" Ellen said gracefully as she kissed one of the pruned hands she passed by on the third floor.

"Oh, Nellie, where are you always going in a hurry?"

"Work, Madame!" she called as she ran down the stairs to the second floor.

"Come back for tea! There's a nice gentleman coming to fix the elevator! I'll invite him to tea too!" Ellen barely heard her; she was on her way to the first floor when the Madame was done talking.

"Goodbye everyone!" She sung as she ran out the door. In a combined effort of momentum and gravity, she tripped and landed on top of a man.

"Oh…sorry sir!" she looked up at him. He was tall with cropped short brown hair, which looked fine until she added the mud. His eyes were brown, but auric somehow. He simply smiled and helped Ellen up.

"Thank you so much," she noticed he carried a small toolkit. "Are you here to fix the elevator?"

"Yup, that would be my job!" he responded enthusiastically.

Ellen laughed. "Good luck with that, I tried for months and only managed to make it go as far as the third floor, Mrs. Sobczak gets her jollies by playing bellhop. It gets stuck sometimes because the walls aren't that wide, so it screeches a lot whenever someone uses it. If you even attempt to try and free it sometimes-

"It falls?"

"Yes, I see you're well informed about your business. But you'll need a bigger toolbox than that."

"Toolbox?" He looked at his kit. "Oh! This is my lunch!" He laughed nervously. She gave him quizzical look.

"I'll tell you what, if you fix it up, not only will I replaced your jacket, but I'll treat you to lunch when you get done!" She stood up, "But for now, I have to go- Oh! What's your name by the way?"

"Alphonse Elric" he smiled. "And you…?"

"Uh…um...Nelle…Nelle…Lockman?" Ellen had never though of a last name. Alphonse laughed.

"Nellie, you're a bad liar…"

_As far as you know_, "Well if you fix that elevator I'll tell you my real name. Deal? OK thanks bye!" Ellen ran off before he could ask anymore questions. She was already late as it is, and she absolutely hated the special punishment the _'boss'_, had for being late…

* * *

**A/N: Poland and Germany may have tolerated each other in this time period, but as you'll see (through Ellen), there were…some feelings of disdain when it came towards what they thought of each other behind closed doors. **

**Glossary  
**

**Pabianice—was a significant town that was finally 'occupied' by Germany in May 1942. Many people who fought back to defend those being sent to death camps (Chelmno) were killed along side the ones who were intentionally killed.**


	3. Bigots and Bastards

_**Chapter 2- Bi**__**gots and Bastards**_

Ellen kept running until she reached the mechanics that she worked at. The chop/repair shop was called "Adler Works", a boring name that Ellen was sure to point out to her boss on more than one occasion.

It was a Tuesday, and she always had a break day on Wednesday, so usually her boss piled on the work before and after then. "Hey boss, I'm sorry I'm late…I …had…" She realized he wasn't paying attention, rather talking to a blonde haired person. "HEY! HADRIAN" she shouted, "I'm talking to you!"

"Why so loud so early in the morning…" Hadrian gave her a shushing motion. "You're late…" Ellen opened her mouth to explain, but he stopped her. "It's no big deal; we have a new guy that can work wonders with a wrench."

"Oh yeah?" she chuckled. She knew _no one_ in this town was better than her. They lacked the enthusiasm and patience she had... well, at least the enthusiasm part was true.

"Yeah, he fixed up that compacted car and came up with a plan to make all cars ten times stronger. Not to mention efficiency…"

"N-no way!" she gaped in disdain rather than awe.

"Yeah, looks like you have competition for that spot." He grinned and winked. In a few days Hadrian had been planning to leave town for about a year to spend time with his parents in Germany. He was leaving his shop to his most loyal and hard worker, which had been Ellen until this new person came.

"You're too kind Hadrian," the man bragged and walked up to Ellen. "It was simply a matter of math…"

"This kid's the genius? You're kidding right? He had to have some help. Quit playing with me." She yawned.

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm probably older than you!"

Ellen chuckled "What are you… two foot three? Take a look around (or above), honey. We're all up to five foot seven."

"Height doesn't matter, its brains that count!"

"Yeah, that'll get you a girlfriend…" she rolled her eyes. Edward threw a wrench at her and it hit her square in the forehead. "Ow!" She yelped in pain.

"I may be shorter, but my aim is swell as hell!"

Ellen kicked him in the nose. "So how's your vision?!" Hadrian held the two apart.

"Easy! Easy! We're here to work, not create a racket." He looked at Edward. "We agree that Edward is short, but he's a genius above all. And we agree that Nelle can be somewhat of a bitch when she doesn't get what she wants-

"Hey!"

"_**BUT**_ that's what makes her a good leader." He glared at her, as if to say _'you should know better'_. "I'm not saying you two should like each other, but you _will_ respect each other. Understood?" They mumbled a few curses before finally nodding yes.

* * *

The rest of the day went horribly slow. Nelle has barely finished two cars while Edward was getting done with his sixth and was moving on to doing her share of work. His pace was discouraging her from shining like her usual self, and passersby with comments didn't help her self-esteem.

"I'm sure glad that Ed-boy came. I feel mighty better that we'll have a man running this place rather than a hot-headed tomboy." A man whispered.

"Yeah, this is no place for a woman." Nelle slammed the car hood and walked over to Hadrian.

"I'm going home now, it's six and I'm tired." She heard snickering. Ellen wasn't sure what there was to laugh about, she usually worked right up until eight, or nine, or later, and did more work than any of them could manage. And unlike them, she never took used her breaks to go drinking. The rare moments she decided to use her breaks, it would be to buy more parts with _her_ paycheck.

Hadrian gave her a worried look. "Don't let what they say bother you, OK Nelle? You're stronger than that." She nodded her head _'yes'_. But he didn't believe her. "Ellen is stronger than that." She scowled. Nelle and Hadrian had an intimate relationship that stemmed very deep into there childhood, but when it came to work, they never went out as a couple.

"I don't see why you can't take me with you!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"I don't want you to be cramped in the same living space as my parents. That's no way for a lady to live." She smiled softly, she liked that he acknowledged she was a _'lady'_. "I will come back, give me a month's time and we'll be in our own place away from this life of grease and grime."

The warm-hearted feelings were short lived, they had spent to long talking, too long smiling. He had to say something callous. "But quitting early won't get you that spot! I guess I should just give it to Edward now!" He simply wasn't in the mood to be mean to her, so he sighed instead of keeping on her.

Ellen grimaced, even though she knew it was an act, she couldn't help feeling that some of the words were true. Hadrian gave her a quick kiss on the forehead while no one was looking.

"Bye love." She whispered and exited out the door.

* * *

"Damn that guy…what is his name? Edward? Now I'll never get that spot." She sighed and walked into a bar called _'Schwarz Mond'_ **(!)**.

"Get me something, anything…a beer." She finally settled at. The bartender handed her the drink and she slowly drank the frothing ale. This was her first time drinking anything other than juice or water, and she found she didn't quite like the taste. Behind her she could hear the whoops and howls of men. She spun around and saw Edward, the leader of the bunch.

"Shi…" she turned around before she could finish her curse, hoping to hell they wouldn't see her. Edward sat to the left of her. She kept her head in the mug.

"Boy Ed, you did a round of a job today. You did three times the work that Nelle did! Where'd you learn?"

"Let's just say…somewhere far."

"Germany?"

"Sure…" he responded.

_German…_she thought with disgust. Ed noticed Nelle was sitting by him; she gave him a shushing motion. "A lot of smart young people are coming from Germany, just look at the boss. I bet they worked under the Fuhrer." Edward turned his face from Nelle.

"Yeah that Fuhrer's a great man! He's coming to Poland soon did you know? Some parade thing!"

"That's some Fuhrer…" Edward said uncomfortably.

Ellen got up to go and patted Edward on the back. She walked past the men who were shocked to see her holding a mug of beer. "Bigots and Bastards deserve each other, eh Edward?" she said before she slammed the door. The crowds of men continued talking into meaningless din, while Edward remained,

_Solemnly silent…_

* * *

**(!) This means Black Moon in German**


	4. Scarier than Fiction

**Author's Note: From here on this story will be a spoiler if you have not completed the anime or watched the movie. I REPEAT DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU ARE PREPARED FOR THE DAMNING CONSEQUENCES OF KNOWING!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Scarier Than Fiction**_

Ellen walked dizzily on Pabianice's darkly streets, it was only eight-thirty—but she was already semi drunk. She decided that this would be a great time to live up to her promise to the Madame and visit for tea. She also thought it would be polite to change into something more appropriate and sober up before she appeared at the old lady's doorstep.

The Madame liked summer clothing so she wore a summer dress. Ellen chose her _'Sunnier than Summertime'_ cocktail dress to wear. The dress was made out of silk, burnout white satin fabric with a single fake cineraria flower to separate the cleavage. The rest of the dress was decorated with varying pink flowers from periwinkles to impatiens, and soft, roseate, silk, taffeta, that wrapped the empire waist. Ellen grabbed an ivory chenille cap—as it was still winter—and a faux "vintage" mink stole to make her seem more articulate than usual.

"I look positively _gorgeous_." She said in an over bearing accent French. There was a knock on her door. Ellen opened it slowly…

"Mr. Elric?" she said warily. He stifled laughed when he saw her outfit. Ellen puffed up her cheeks. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you might want to know, that the elevator has been fixed. I guess you owe me a jacket and your real name." he smiled.

"Uh…let's ride it down first!" Alphonse made an _'after you'_ gesture and pressed the buzzer. The elevator came up in a flash. An old woman was already inside.

"I've always wanted to add two new floors to the department store!" Mrs. Sobczak said. "What should we call them Nellie? It's only fair that Mr. Elric here names them since he built them."

Mrs. Sobczak—who was a lonely old woman of 84, liked to pretend she ran the elevator as the 'suite's' bellhop. Up until 2 AM that is, then she went back to her apartment on the forth floor to listen to Eleanor Roosevelt—(whom she shared the same first name with), till three. Then of course there was the daily read-along for "_Gone with the Wind_". She insisted that everyone who was anyone had to hear it read by Jack Benny. "He could read up a storm!" she'd exclaim sometimes.

Eleanor Sobczak usually hit the sack or was back to work before Duke Ellington's Orchestra and Ella Fitzgerald made the jazz scene. She believed that part of having a job meant giving up the things you like the most—a charming old gal, as you can see (even though she was a bit crazy to give up Ella Fitzgerald to play a game of bellhop). Ellen thought it would be nice if she could connect the radio to the elevator sometime so Eleanor could do both things she enjoyed. _Perhaps I might ask Mr. Elric this small favor later…_ She thought. _Better yet! I'll do it myself…somehow…_

"Hardware…?" Alphonse asked timidly.

"Intimate apparel…" Ellen rolled her eyes. "That's _always_ up above. Besides you already have Furniture, Men's Clothing, Women's Clothing, Children's clothing. So Intimate Apparel should be next, then Hardware."

"But there are only five floors-

"We count the roof too, it has a pretty nice view and people go up their often in the summer and spring to see the fireworks. Not much is done around winter with Hardware stores so I guess it's suitable." Ellen said triumphantly, Alphonse pretended to look defeated to prevent further bashings. He knew he had somehow offended her by doing a better job than she ever could possibly do.

Mrs. Sobczak nodded. "Nellie's always been together on these sorts of things." Mrs. Sobczak, who knew Ellen well was trying to stroke her ego—and it was working. "What floor shall you be going to?" Alphonse held back another urge to laugh.

"Children's Clothing please." Alphonse said, after he was sure he could hold back his laughter. Mrs. Sobczak winked and down they went.

"It works well…" _F__inally I won't have to walk down all those steps! _Alphonse grinned as if he heard her thoughts. Ellen looked away and pretended not to notice how well of a job he did. "I trust you're going in the same direction?"

"Is that why you're dressed up?" He chuckled.

"The Madame likes summer attire…" she stated matter-of-factually. The elevator made a ding as they hit the Madame's floor.

"It's true!" Mrs. Sobczak joined in. "The old bat still thinks she's in France…its bloody Poland she better get used to it!" Ellen and she saluted each other. Alphonse had a bad feeling that they did things like this often…

There was another ding as the doors to the elevator opened. "All get out! We've reached the Children's Clothing!" Mrs. Sobczak shooed. "Take the stairs if you don't come around before twelve! They're reading "_Gone with the Wind_" at an earlier time today and I don't want to miss it!"

Ellen saluted her again. "Goodnight Mrs. Sobczak enjoy your reading!"

"Goodnight Ellen enjoy your young man!" Ellen looked at Alphonse as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

He wiped away tears from his eyes, "You've got to admit the old lady's kind of cute…-

"Shut up…"

The two went further along before deciding to talk again. It wasn't until Ellen was about to knock on the door Alphonse had decided to talk.

"I hope my lack of etiquette doesn't upset the Madame." He smiled. Ellen gave examined him. Alphonse's eyes reflected in his choice of tie, while the vestment and pants were coal black. A definite change from the mud stained morning.

"Very professional..." Ellen she nodded in approval and smiled. "Though, I think I might take up that offer I made about getting you a new jacket."

"You weren't?!"

"Not really… not after the way you acted in the elevator…"

_Is __she__ for real?_

Ellen finally knocked on the door. "Madame, we've arrived!" she could hear giggling on the other side. The Madame after a few more knocks opened the door.

The Madame—or rather Aimée Rousseau had moved from her home in Valenciennes, France twenty or so odd years ago, but she felt the need to impose her heritage on everyone else. She often spoke of the good old days that no one could recall because when you were old, people expected you to become senile and forget. But the Madame _**NEVER**_ forgot. Not even what made her leave her hometown in the first place—_World War I_

"Oh Alphonse your brother is quiet talented at telling stories!" Alphonse looked behind the old woman to his brother and gave him an uneasy look. Edward ignored it. Ellen was still trying to handle the fact that she had been ignored.

"Brother? You have a brother Alphon-" Ellen looked inside the Madame's apartment. "You! You! Edward?! Edward's your brother?!"

"Ah, nice to see you too Nellie." His pinky waved as he sipped tea.

"Alphonse, be a dear and kindly remove your midget brother from my sight." She smiled. Edward got up and looked up and down her figure and mouthed _'hideous'_. He smiled and threw tea on her faux mink. "Oops!" he giggled frivolously. "Beg my pardon ma'am. I though your dead cat could use a little color."

"Ah, no problem. You'll be fine if I return the favor." She smiled.

"Hmm?-

Ellen punched him in the face and he went down.

"What a show! Oh this is just like television!" the Madame said. Alphonse helped Edward up.

"Brother, you have a nasty way with ladies…"

"She's not a lady she's a homun…" Alphonse covered Edward's mouth.

"_Homunculus_…?" she said softly. Ellen didn't know how she knew that word, or if it was a real word at all. Edward and Alphonse looked at her. The Madame, who was oblivious to it all—started giggling.

"Oh that was fun, but I much rather hear more of Ed's stories." Ellen sat down and stared at the door while Edward began…

* * *

_35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon, and trace amounts of fifteen other element, as well as drops of human blood…_

"Such a simple amount of household items can come together to make such a complex being…a human. But don't forget to add that special ingredient." Edward said ominously.

"A soul." Alphonse joined in.

"How does one make a soul, you might ask, but these two boys didn't. They thought that it was merely a state of mind; a soul was just something we used to personify ourselves. Which is why they did what they did…"

"They tried to play the role of God…"

"And what happens when you try and play God, another question that didn't occur to these two _**stupid**_ little boys. But they paid the price, in the end. Now listen closely to what we say."

"These boys weren't evil..."

"Just misguided about when it came to their abilities. They thought just because they read a few hundred books they knew everything there was to know about the dangerous game they played…"

"Alchemy…"

"But they knew nothing, absolutely nothing." Edward smiled. "Let's start the story shall we?" Edward applied ice to his cheek; the brilliantly purple and bluish bruise gave the story a more comical affect that supposed:

* * *

The Elric brothers had told her most of the story, but one part had caught Ellen's attention:___  
_

___"The older brother was fitted with a mechanical left leg and right arm and the younger brother would be OK as long as he never went swimming." _He continued.___ "The older brother sets out to become a State Alchemist._

_"__He was able to use the resources available exclusively to State Alchemists to discover a way to restore what he and his brother had lost. The brothers eventually learn of the Philosopher's Stone and set off in search of it as a means to restore their bodies. Along the way they discover secrets about the Philosopher's Stone they never wanted to know, such as it takes a whole city or country or race of people to die to make one perfect stone." _He smiled._ "They also found others who seek it as well, doing almost whatever they can to get their hands on it…"_

_"__The homunculi and their leader…" _Alphonse said breathlessly. Edward nodded. Ellen didn't want them to continue so she decided to intervene.

* * *

"What were their names...you know, the boys?" Ellen said in an almost whisper.

"Alphonse Elric." Edward said as he looked at Al.

"Edward Elric." Alphonse did the same. She tried to hold back a scream. For five minutes it seemed like everyone could hear her heart race.

Edward smiled and started laughing. "Damn! You should have seen the look on your face! I've never seem a person get so scared over a few words!" He sipped his tea (which had grown cold), and started choking with laughter. Alphonse joined in nervously.

"Shut up! That wasn't funny at _**ALL**_ it was scary!" Ellen's heart was beating hard in her chest. She was panting heavily. Edward stopped laughing.

"Geez, don't get a heat attack over it." They heard snoring. "See, my story put this old gal to sleep, it's a bedtime story."

"I'm going home." Her voice cracked, she looked over to the small grandfather clock in the Madame's room. "It's almost ten-thirty! Goodnight Elrics!" She said with pomp and harrumphed out the door. They waited until she was a comfortable distance away before talking again.

"Do you think that…"

"I don't know...she doesn't look like anyone we should know. It's not plausible but— anything's possible as we now know."

* * *

Ellen hurried up the stairs forgetting about the elevator. She had to take her mind off of everything. What would inspire me to feel this way?I feel like I'm being torn out of my body. Like there is something else telling me to believe them, to hear more! But I don't want to! She ran until she arrived at her door. There was a small blue note written in handsome cursive on the eave of her door.

___Sorry Nellie,_

___Mum baked some cake today and it looked really good! I wanted to share it with you, but I saw you weren't home, so I left it inside. Anyway go have a look see!_

_—__With Love,_

___Jasper_

Ellen read the note,_ My name is spelled wrong…_ Ellen didn't know why such a small spelling error made her so upset, but she was glad that she would have something to take her mind off of what just happened. The opened the door and saw someone, a man there eating her cake.

Ellen gasped…**_"YOU!"_**


	5. Liebe ist

**Author's Note: T****here's a song in here that if you want to know the title**** it's 'Liebe ist'**** by ****Nena****. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **__**Liebe**____** ist!**_

"Hadrian!" she gasped. He was sitting in a chair (cross-legged), in front of her door, eating cake.

"This is good cake." His mouth was surrounded with cake icing. "Red velvet, I believe that's called."

"That's my cake…" Ellen whined.

"So where were you? I've been waiting here for almost two hours…" he licked his fingers finishing the remainder of the cake.

"…I was at a tea party with the Madame." She watched him mesmerizing.

"Oh, well, by the look of you, I assumed it went very well?"

"She fell asleep." Ellen didn't want to tell him everything, no need for him to worry more about her. She sat on his lap and wiped the icing off his face. Licking her palms when she was done she said, "_Miłość_ **(!)** you could have at least saved some for me! It _**is**_ good."

He laughed. "I'll remember next time,_Liebling _**(!!)**" they rubbed noses. "You feel better?"

"Not really, but I'll get over it." She wrapped her fingers in Hadrian's hair. Ellen loved men with long hair, she had convinced Hadrian to grow his hair out and was pleased with the results. Hadrian's hair was the blended color of apple crumble and wild red autumn leaves. A blend you could only get from an Irish-German combo. Though she hated Germans, for some reason she had chosen to fall in love with one.___ It can be forgiven though_, she thought,_He's only half._

Hadrian always had kept his hair in an unbraided ponytail with a fuchsia ribbon Ellen made for him when they were little. He wore it all except when he works; such items would give away Ellen and his relationship. Malachite-like eyes, shimmering gems, made his eye color exotic in a strange way. Different points of view made them glimmer different greens. Hadrian also wore circular glasses on almost every occasion (excluding work); they were thin-rimmed and lent more to his gentlemanliness-- which was probably why he chose not to wear them at work. To her dismay the way he carried himself at work was dramatically different than what she knew him as.

"My mother and father are eager to meet you. They want to see what type of girl has the honor of me as a boyfriend." He mocked.

"Did you tell them I work with you…?"

"Sort of…"

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"That you worked in a small pastry shop a little ways farther than me and every Tuesday you come by to serve us up fresh tasty tarts." Hadrian smiled.

"Is there even a pastry shop down there?" Ellen sighed.

"No, but it would be nice if they did." He saw the saddened look on her face. "I'm only kidding I told them the truth. Do you want to know their opinion?"

"Is it bad?" He didn't respond. "I fail to live up to expectations don't I?"

Hadrian held her chin. "Hey, I don't want you to live up to anything and that's all that counts, right? Besides I love you the way you are _Liebling_. Don't change anything for anyone."

"But you're parents-

"Forget them for now. All I care about is making you happy. Just think, in a month's time we'll be together, with no worries. You want to go to France? I'll take you there." Ellen laughed. Hadrian wanted everywhere there was to be, but the poles. From age thirteen to twenty-two, Hadrian's world had been only consisted of three things, traveling, fixing things and keeping Ellen safe from anything that might try to harm her.

"A month's so long, anything can happen..."

"Not enough to tear us apart, I'll be leaving on Thursday, will you see me off?"

"Only if you kiss me goodnight." He grinned. Holding her chin up he kissed Ellen lightly and hugged her tightly. He placed his chin on top of her head.

"Good to sleep, my love." He began to sing her favorite song.

_"__Du __guckst__mich__ an und __ich__geh__mit__ und __der__ist__ewig__dieser__augenblick_

___Da__scheint__ die __sonne__da__lacht__ das __leben_

___Da__geht__mein__herz__ auf…_

___Ich__ will's dir __geben_

___Liebe__ will __nicht_

___Liebe __kämpft __nicht_

___Liebe__ wird__ nicht_

___Liebe__ ist_

___Liebe __sucht __nicht_

___Liebe __fragt__ nicht_

___Liebe__ ist__ so __wie__ du __bist_

He paused and looked into her eyes. This was her favorite part,

___"So __wie__ du __bist_

___So __wie__ du __bist _

___Liebe__ ist__ so __wie__ du __bist_

___Liebe__ so __wie__ du __bist_

___Liebe__ ist__ so __wie__ du __bist_

___Liebe __ist__ so __wie__ du __bist_

___Liebe__ so __wie__ du __bist_

___Liebe __ist__ so __wie__ du __bist_

___So __wie__ du __bist_

___So __wie__ du __bist"_

Ellen was asleep before he sung the last lines. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Ellen." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

* * *

___Wake up girl… Wake up girl! You can't die, not now! You live because of me, so show some appreciation and __**LIVE**__. This is how you repay me? You die? Get up girl you live because of me!_

"Because of you?" Ellen said in pain. Her body…she had no body she was in darkness. She could not see anything. "Help! I can't see!"

___Be quiet girl! I'll be the one asking the questions! Answer when I say 'respond' _the voice sighed. It sounded exactly like Ellen, but older.

___Tsk__ tsk__ you really__** are**__ me. You are so frail, so young. I'm sorry you're going through this…painful ordeal, but you are so stubborn and never listen when I call__ for__ you! Do not fear though, if you listen and ask the right questions you will live, you will live to have children of your own. Unlike me… _she said with callous.

"What of my brother?!" she gasped. Cold and angry feeling washed over her.

___Ah, child, what did I tell you about talking? How old are you? Ten? You should understand all the words I speak. Now try your best to keep your mouth closed before you force me to leave you to die. First question, what is your full name, Name, Middle Name, Last Name? Respond._

"Ellen Aryl Beaumont."

___Very good, you shall be like this from now on. Now who and what are your parents? Respond._

"Isabel Beaumont, Jewish-German and Carlisle Beaumont, Frenchman."

___Very good, do you have any siblings? Respond._

"Yes"

___Very good, what are their names? Respond._

"Just one, Mello Beaumont." The feelings of happiness and pleasure flushed into her.

___Ignore your feelings from now on; it will do you much better for future. You see how easy this is? All you have to do is listen to me and follow my voice. You may ask me one question now._

"Will you save my brother?"

_The voice sighed.__ Wrong question, you should have asked if I __**can**__ save your brother. The question would still be wrong though. You are supposed to ask questions about my questions. I can't be giving hints if it's going to fall on deaf ears. Try harder child! _

Ellen didn't know how the voice was helping her. But she apologized.

___No need to apologize, I will answer regardless. The answer is no, his life is done living for now, but would you like me to save him?_ She answered 'yes'

___Very well, I will, but you must promise me you won't go looking for him. It will lead to your downfall. I will guarantee your brother's safety as long as you keep to that promise. My turn to ask questions. _

Ellen began to feel her heart beat fast. Pain engulfed her.___ Ignore your emotions Ellen! You have to put them away! Stay focused on me, stay with my voice! What is today's date? Respond._

"I-I think it's September 12th."

___The year? _

It became hard for Ellen to breathe. "19…19…1930…?"

___Very good, do you know what time it is? _Both Ellen and the voice knew that she had answered wrongly, but by now Ellen had figured that this was more like a test of focus than actual wits.

"No ma'am…"

___Hmm…very well you may ask me a question._

The voice sounded disappointed. Ellen didn't know what was wrong. "What is the time please?" It took the voice some time to respond.

___Rig__ht question, it is 2:37 A.M. 1476, __remember__ this too.__ It's not important now, but you should remember __i__t__ because it's __**our**__ name__. I must ask you two more sets of questions then you are free._ Ellen began to feel tired.

___This is the most difficult moment, it will be hard but you must endure it. Where do you think you are? Respond._

"I…I don't know…its dark, in a cave?" Ellen fought to stay awake.

___Do you know who I am? Respond._

"No…" the voice stopped talking, she assumed it was her time to ask a question. "Where am I?"

The voice contemplated answering,___ You__ are in a space separate from body, a world between worlds. It is…my hell and your savior. _Ellen felt herself getting sick.___ It's almost over Ellen, hold on a little longer._

___Do you want to live…? To grow old…? To have children? Do you want to live that long? Respond._

"Yes…" silence again… "Will you…Can you help me live till then?"

___Yes, finally you asked a VERY CORRECT question! The voice was elated. Then a shriek followed. I don't have much time Ellen, the master of this realm is coming back to punish me. You here that shrieking? It's the torment I must face until I am nothing… unless you free me by freeing yourself. Don't fall like I did. You will be safe if you remember your -- name! It'll keep you safe from __**him**_

Ellen shivered; she knew what _**'him'** _the lady was talking about. "My what?" Ellen asked frantically. "What?"

___Your -- name!_ she could not hear the word before name the shrieking had blocked it out.

"My name is Ellen! My name is Ellen!" she thought the voice was talking about remembering her name. "Don't go! What is my name backwards?!" she was being shaken violently by someone.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

___She slowly opened her eyes…_

* * *

**(!) Miłość means sweetheart in Polish**

**(!!) Liebling means sweetheart in German**


	6. Proposal

_**Chapter 5- Proposal**_

She head a different voice call out to her, a boy's. Ellen slowly opened her eyes. It was a boy. She focused on his glasses that looked like they barely stayed on his nose.

"Thank goodness you're awake," relief and a warm smile greeted her. "My name is Hadrian Adler, and you?" She hesitated and he frowned. "It's okay I understand why you wouldn't want to answer. He draped her body in his jacket.

"Ellen, Ellen Aryl Beaumont." The air was cold against her exposed skin. Hadrian patted her on the head and hugged her to keep away the cold. She began to sob, "What happened to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't think anyone does anything to deserve _**that**_. And a lady like you shouldn't ever have to recall something like it." He looked her in the eyes. "Ellen don't be afraid of me please. They've gone and I won't hurt you, and no one else will either. I'll make sure of that!" Hadrian remembered something. "Nellie,"

"What?"

"N-e-l-l-e-n, Nellie, it's your name backwards. Isn't that what you asked for?"

_You will be safe if you remember your -- name! It'll keep you safe from __**him**_

Ellen smiled as Hadrian wiped away her tears. "I will protect you," he whispered in her ears. "I want you to be happy…"

_This is what she must have been talking about…_Ellen nodded.

* * *

"Morning!" Ellen had called as her boyfriend slowly appeared from behind the bedroom door.

"What's cooking? …It smells surprisingly good." He said quietly, he didn't know Ellen could cook.

"I made you breakfast this morning," she kissed him. "I hope it tastes good, I've never had to cook for anyone but myself…" She looked at Hadrian; he didn't like he ever went to sleep. He was completely wide awake, unlike her who had a hard time standing the sun in the morning… She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses or hair in a ponytail, which meant that he was planning on leaving for work. Ellen's cheeks burned with frustration, she hoped he couldn't see her redness.

_It was stupid__ to think__ today would be a day for just us…_she thought.

Hadrian mistook her reaction. "I'm sure it tastes fine…" she sighed, relieved and saddened he didn't notice the real reason. Ellen had set out toast, orange juice (they were both lactose intolerant), and eggs. He didn't hesitate to taste her food.

"Well…? Is it okay?"

"I really do wish you owned a pastry shop now, you're a better cook than most women." He smiled. They both knew he had tasted _**MUCH**_ better, but she was happy she could at least cook for him. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I already ate," her stomach growled loudly. "I'm seriously not hungry." She denied, Hadrian tugged her by the arm and sat her on his lap. "Well if you won't feed yourself I will." She blushed again. The two lovebirds finished eating in silence. Hadrian couldn't stop staring into her eyes. She was…articulate, beautiful, creative, and desirable and he was enamored by her.

"_Leibling_, I have to work today," he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Ellen's smile turned into a frown. He hated seeing her frown, even worse than that, he caused her to frown.

"Oh, I guess you have to go." She hopped off his lap.

"I can forgo one day for you. We only have today and tomorrow left with each other. I could hardly be blamed for talking a day off." Her frown stayed. _Great now I made her into a burden._

Ellen perked up. "We can go to the park! Haven't been there for a while…" With good reason, it was possibly 17 degrees outside and the park was probably covered with frozen ground. And it would talk an hour and a half's worth of walking…

"Sure." He smiled. "But let's make it a picnic." He'd rather endure frigid temperatures than make his girl sad. Plus it gave him a reason to cruise around in his PZInz Lux-Sport prototype **(!)**.

* * *

The day was warmer than an August in Poland should be. Old wives' tales say that this was a sign of war to come, or the burning of a near by town **(!!)**. But Ellen wasn't a particularly superstitious person so she had put on a lovely short yellow summer dress with pink floral print instead of running to the hills.

"Any man who allows his girlfriend to go out like this should be castrated." Hadrian murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing," he had to stay focus on his driving, it was only a thirty minute drive, and he could deal with that. But she was so damn _enticing_. Hadrian watched her from his peripheral vision. She was only looking out the window, the wind blowing in her hair, bouncing her curls. He gripped the steering wheel of the car tighter, the odometer just inching a bit past 30 kmp **(!!****)**_ We have to get their quicker._ _If she knew the way I thought about her, she wouldn't think of me as a gentleman anymore._ He already knew it was near impossible to hope to love her that way. Not after what she went through, what he saw her tremble from. It was selfish of him to even think about it. But it was impossible…he just loved her that much. _I could never ask her to do that, forgo her happiness for me…_

"Oh look we're almost there! We got here fast." She was slightly hinting that she sensed his tenseness, but he remained distant giving her a small smile.

_I have to at least try…_

* * *

"Which one do we think she is? She had a horrible time listening to our 'story' that has never happened before, none of the homunculi doppelgangers we've met have had a confliction with their alternate life." Alphonse pondered.

"Well we've met Pride, Greed, Sloth and Gluttony. That leaves Lust, Wrath and Envy." Edward grabbed a notebook and began recording what they knew.

"And don't forget Dante, she was in this too. We know that they don't exactly look like their alternate selves too. They can be either younger or older or darker or lighter, maybe even gender?" Edward nodded since they had classified Envy as 'genderless' She does show qualities close to Lust and even more so to Envy."

"But when Envy crossed the gate and died in this world it terminated the life of the Envy in this world." Edward remembered that the Ed and Al here had died in peculiar ways hours to minutes before the arrival of each brother. "So that can't be her. That only leaves Lust and probably Wrath and Dante. She does look a lot like Lust…"

"But she could also be Dante; we don't really know how she looked like. Are we going to assume worst case scenario? That she is Dante and she's slowly recovering her memories?"

"We'll have to hope that she tells us how to use alchemy in this world before she realizes who we are."

"And if she remembers, fully?"

"We're going to have to kill her…" Edward said solemnly. It wouldn't be hard to kill her, he didn't really know her. It didn't remove the dismay from Alphonse's face. Edward ignored him and looked at the fake skin covering his arm and hand. "I haven't used this thing in forever, but I'm sure it works a helluva lot better than a gun." He grinned.

* * *

Twilight was coming, how long had they been lying down in the warm grass reminiscing their innocent days?_ Hours,_ Hadrian thought, _I have to ask her now…_

Ellen was lying on Hadrian's chest. "Look at the sun go down! It's setting in the horizon so beautifully; we have the perfect view…"

_You're wrong you're __the perfect view_ "Ellen could you stand up please?" she obediently did so. Hadrian held her hands. "I know I'm leaving tomorrow, but I just have to ask you this…before I go." I should be damned for asking, but, I have to try… He got on his knees and pulled out an emerald ring that glistened as closely as it could to his eyes-- an orb that sat on a thrown of pure gold. It was beautiful, it was ostentatious... and it was _pricey_.

"Oh my god…" Ellen didn't know how he could afford such a thing or why, what would he need it for?

"Will you marry me?" she collapsed on her knees beside him and hugged him with all her might, to prevent herself from falling over in excitement. Hadrian worried that he had offended her when she didn't respond.

"Yes I will! Of course I will!" She cried with glee. "You'll have to forgive me for being so emotional. I'm just…so happy…"

_Happy?_ He thought with surprise. It never occurred to him that she would be happy being with him forever. But he smiled and kissed her. "All I want is your happiness"

For her to be happy with him, that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N: ****This Chapter was ****sorta**** random-****ish****, but I needed a way for Hadrian to propose to her…it's necessary for later on.**

**(!) It's a real car from Poland in 1939.**

**(!!) Not a real old wives' tale. But Poland is a significantly cold place, so it's like saying 'when hell freezes over', or something to that affect. I used it because of the grim irony I had in mind (Poland was invaded weeks later).**

**(!!) This was really fast back then. Cars only went up to 40kmp, so you can imagine the distress.**


	7. Truth in Nightmares

_**Chapter 6- Truth in Nightmares**_

Over the next four days life for Ellen was unbearable. She had fallen ill and had been put to bed by the doctors. She was glad after all that Hadrian had chosen Ed to run his business. Being sick would have been a bit more bearable if she had pleasant company to talk to, but all she had was the comfort of her nightmares. Maybe not nightmares, nightmare, she was haunted by the same one every time she tried to return to slumber. Not even lack of sleep or sedatives could ever keep the nightmare from returning in full force, often worse than the one before it.

* * *

_Remember me? _It always started with the voice from her past. The voice from before though wasn't as sharp, cold and cruel as the present company._ I won't let you live, I won't let you escape again. I'll make sure you die very painfully._ She laughed. _I'll start by killing your sweetie, or maybe…I'll go after your brother…_

Ellen remembered the incredulous promise the nicer voice made to her. This meant that the nice entity still existed somewhere, or HAD existed. _"My brother's alive…who are you if you're not protecting him?"_

_That bitch, I don't know how she survived but I'll make sure you don't. Watch out girl! Dante's coming for you!_

The sound of gunfire, marching, war chants and blood spatter filled the rest of the dream. Ellen could see thousands of carcasses thrown into pits; they all wore a gold star patch and a brand number. One of them she spotted was what was to become of her. The body was badly beaten…and dismembered. But she knew it was hers when she saw the number written on the exposed bone of its arm…

**1476**

"_Stop!"_ she screamed. The one named Dante only laughed. The bodies liquidized into a sea of blood and flesh. Ellen held her breath to prevent herself from screaming and puking. She scratched at her arms, desperately trying to wake herself up before…the worst came. But…Dante wouldn't let her go before she saw this part, over and over again.

A large earthquake began, what appeared to be a door rose up from the sea of blood, skeletons climbed up with door moaning in anguish _Don't look at us…Don't open the door, don't look at me! Turn back! _They all chanted in a melancholic melody, it wasn't meant for Ellen, she knew to stay clear…it was meant for whatever creature would appear at her side this time. This time, she was lucky; it came in the form of a little girl. In the distance the girl was dressed with a white turtleneck shirt and a maroon dress over it. She wore a simply jade necklace. Ellen decided that was it was her when she was younger; the girl had short hair like she did back then. The girl's hair was lighter than Ellen's jet black hair, but it didn't change the fact that this girl looked almost exactly like her…

_Almost…_

She skipped to Ellen, who had turned to the gate briefly. The girl grabbed Ellen's hand and rubbed her cheek against it. Ellen turned to look at the girl, she had scaring all over her face, it was discolored and pruning. Her teeth were razor sharp and her eyes had been gouged out. Ellen could not help but shriek. She knew the dream always got worse, but…it was never this bad. She pushed the girl away. The girl fell down and starting crying…blood. Feeling betrayed she ran to the gate. Ellen had had this dream enough times to know what was going to happen.

"_No! Don't! Please!"_ she called.

_Okay…_ the girl said sadly, but as soon as Ellen let out a sigh she knocked on the door.

"_No! Get away!"_The girl only laughed wickedly and knocked again. The door opened slightly, she peaked in and let out a horrible sound that was like broken glass in an icebox (sharp and cold). The girl ran in horror, Ellen could only stand there—frozen with fear. Black hands and eyes were chasing the girl, she ran passed Ellen and pusher her forward like Ellen had done to her.

_Bye, _the girl sung in a whisper. The hands wrapped around Ellen's mouth, she struggled to scream, but obviously couldn't. The poked her eyes at laughed at her. She looked at the little girl that had betrayed her, she was laughing too.

_Darkness consumed…_

* * *

Ellen always screamed at this part, because there was more afterwards. But this time she was awoken before the worst, by a splash of cold water. She choked.

"They were right; your shrieks are horrible…" Edward said casually.

Ellen ran to the bathroom mid-sentence. The smell of flesh rotting always lingered for a while after the dream. Her eyes were blood shot, lips red and raw from the few times she had tried to stop herself from screaming— her nails broken and bleeding from when she tried to wake herself by scratching. It could also be inferred she made the bloody claw marks on the head of her bed. She decided to clean herself up a little bit before she returned; even thought present company had already seen the mess she had been. Ellen didn't bother with untangling her hair or clothes or even try to look remotely okay because she wasn't. Ellen had to stop wearing the ring Hadrian had given her; afraid she might damage it or damage herself further with it.

"What nightmare leaves you looking like that?" Edward gulped as she came out of the bathroom. He noticed more scratched and bruises now that she wasn't under the covers.

Ellen sat on a chair curled into a ball. "She won't leave me alone, not until she kills me or I kill myself," her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Who?" Edward said. He looked into her eyes. _Lifeless._ "Tell me who made you do this?"

"It's a different who every time. First it was one of seven horrible monsters…of which one would resemble my brother. Then finally a little girl came to me today. She never shows me who she really is…"

"Ellen, you have to tell me exactly who she is." Edward believed that she was rapidly gaining her memories back, just as he thought, she was Dante.

"I wish Hadrian were here, I can't fight this on my own…" she whispered to herself.

_Aha,_ Edward thought, _I knew there was something between those two_. "Ellen I know you miss your boy toy, but this is a bit of an extreme way to go about it." He was going to pry what happened out what information he could get, if she got angry in the process even better. More proof towards she being Dante…

"Shut up…"

"You're obsessing…Stop faking things…"

"It is real! She is real! She's trying to kill me!"

"You're just took weak to handle your own problems yourself!" he yelled back. It was harsh, but she was Dante, she deserved every ounce of hate he could muster and then some. Ellen sobbed; she knew some of it was truth. It wasn't her fault she was like this; it wasn't her fault it was theirs. But she could never make this up.

"You think I'm so helpless that I would mutilate myself for his attention!" she shoved her arms in his face. "Look at my gashes do you think I'd go through this pain every time I go to sleep for fun?! Believe me Edward; I could never create a demon as heartless, blood thirsty, spiteful and angry as Dante! Hell would be a better punishment than to hear her to return to my dreams every night."

"Dante?" he whispered. _You're not supposed to know who she is…_


	8. Remembrance

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry I was gone for so long. I was semi-grounded (self-inflicted) because I have a 33.0****9 in math (from my 90 average…yeah**** I know…look how far I've fallen). So I took a little break to bring up my score. I waivered before anything changed (because I love this fiction so much!). But don't worry I'll try and update every weekend or every other week at the latest. **

**This chapter is semi…well in my opinion, short (UGH it annoys me!), but it's a start. **

**(!) In 1939, 2.49 German Marks (the currency for back then) Equaled 1 United States' Dollar.**

**(!!) Hadrian's home town is extremely significant to this time period. It will decide what side he and his family will defend. The Axis Powers or the Allied Powers!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Remembrance**_

Alphonse stepped the tiny apartment in to see his brother and Nelle fighting. He came in unnoticed and rested on an easy chair.

"Y-you must have heard me say her name in the story! There's no way you can know who she is!"

"Edward shut up you dumbass! Look at me, do you really think that I would take a joke this far? I'm not like you crazy people who imagine up sadistic characters to liven up your bedtime stories. You _**NEVER**_ said that name!"

"Brother…I thought we agreed that we wouldn't interrogate her until we were sure she's Dante…" Alphonse sighed.

"Interrogate me? For what…? And what exactly are the homunculi? And who is this Dante person? And why is she attacking me?" Normally Ellen would start bashing in heads for answers, but she decided against moving. She wanted to keep the shock that kept her from feeling the pain of her nightmare-induced self-mutilation. There was a silence, "_Well?_ I have a right to know! It's my life that's at stake!" Both boys looked at her arm, her neck and her thighs. She was right, even if she was Dante; she would probably end up killing herself before she fully awakened.

"We have to know we can trust you…"

"Al!-" Alphonse gave Edward a sharp glare and mumbled, you already caused enough trouble. Edward went back to scowling at Ellen.

"What? I'll do anything! Just tell me who the hell these people are!"

"Even…tell me your _**REAL**_ name?" Edward and Ellen winced. He didn't know that Nelle had any other names beside Nelle.

_What the hell's going on here?_ He thought.

"I'm not sure…" She hesitated.

"Fine, I guess we can't tell you…" Alphonse sighed and pulled out a .22 magnum mini revolver from his pocket. "…and I guess we can't let you live either…" he looked at Edward for approval and he nodded to Ellen.

"W-what?" _Are they honestly going to kill me?_ "Alphonse…I would love to tell you…but…I can't trust you. Can't you see the predicament I'm in?" He cocked the gun; the sound gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. _He's really going to do it…_ Funny, she never pegged Alphonse as the crazy one, but after these dreams…

"Ellen!" She spat out. "My name's Ellen Aryl Beaumont!" Ellen had said loudly in fear that he might shoot while she responded.

Alphonse smiled, "Really?" she nodded, "That's good because this gun wasn't really loaded…" Ellen sucked in some air has he chuckled.

"You tricked me…"

"And you deceived us. It's just tit for tat…" He smiled calmly. "Besides I don't even know how to use a gun, brother is the only one." Edward grinned, satisfied they had frightened her.

"Just tell me what's going on." she resisted the panging urges to snap his neck in half.

"I guess we can start off with the homunculi and how they came to be…" Alphonse nodded in agreement with Edward. Then he smirked. "Are you sure you want to know? You freaked out last time we told you stuff like this..." _What a bother…_ he almost wanted to add, but Alphonse's glare struck him down before he could choke out those few words. Ellen nodded slowly, not sure if she was quite ready for the truth or the new world that awaited her…

"I'm ready for anything." She added more confidently. "I want to know what I really am…" But the truth was she _**didn't**_ want to know. Ellen didn't want to be the horrible person that Dante was. Who would want to be responsible for the deaths of millions? She could barely take being responsible for the death one...

_Mello..._

* * *

Hadrian enjoyed the ability to stretch his legs on solid, unmoving ground.

_He had arrived home…_

"I'm back…" he said. Hadrian loved everything about this place; he inhaled, noticing the distinct difference of taste in the air. Air here was cleaner and had more culture, being a Stuggart-boy made his opinion biased...to Ellen at least, who loved Poland and was a severe nationalist when the time was right. Ellen being a Pabianice-girl, it was to be expected. Even still, he couldn't help thinking that Stuggart would be a better place for them to raise children…

_What am I thinking?!_ He gave himself a mental head slap. "I just asked to marry her; I shouldn't rush into thoughts like that so care-freely." A little boy bumped into him.

"Oof! – Err – a- oops! Sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump into you." The boy apologized profusely his dark brown eyes looking sincere. He looked no more than fifteen.

"It's okay! You did nothing wrong!" As soon as Hadrian had patted the young man on the back the two could here screeching.

"MELLLLOOOOOO!!" A girl ran towards the boy named Mello, his eyes flickering between shock and fear.

"M-Mirela…"

"Mirela?" Hadrian wondered as the girl reached them.

"Mello how could you?!" She reached into his pocket. Hadrian starred at the dark haired-dark skinned girl. She was quite fierce.

"Mirela, oh crap, don't search there-

"A ha!" She showed Hadrian a wallet. He searched his own pants.

"That's my wallet…" he said dumbfounded. _I didn't even see him take it._

"Yes it is. My idiot friend Mello hear thought that if he stole the money he could make up the money he thinks I didn't know he lost for our trip to Munich…" she slapped the one called Mello over the head. "Dumbass!" Hadrian winced; this scene was too familiar to him. Just like Mello he instinctively rubbed the back of his head.

"No harm done," he smiled nervously; afraid that Mirela would punish him also (her scowl was good enough). Hadrian reached into his wallet and pulled out an ample sum of money. "Here you go ma'am, I trust you'll put this to good use…"

"Oh wow! 348 marks are you _**serious**_?!" Mirela said in an amazed whisper. "Thank you so much sir!" She tugged on Mello's ear. "Isn't there something you want to say?"

"Hmm? Oh—ow damnit Mirela! I'm sorry sir…"

"It's okay…no problem…" Mirela scowled at Hadrian, he politely avoided her glare.

"Something else…" she tugged harder. Mello whimpered.

"Andsorryforstealingfromyou okay Mirela can you please let go it reallyreallyhurts OW!" She pulled harder with each word and smiled at Hadrian who had no choice but to chuckle—lest he be next.

"No problem! My name is Hadrian by the way…"

"Mirela…and this nitwit is Mello…"

* * *

Hadrian watched the two order tickets and watched Mirela abuse Mello more.

_This scene is way too familiar…Mello especially …hmmm._

Mello had the same shade of black hair as Ellen; his eyes were always smiling pools of cerulean. He was pale but not to the point of sickly and an air of enthusiasm and charisma always seemed to follow around him. Fading freckles did nothing but enhanced his giddy-by-nature personality, and gave his grin warmth and sympathy— even when it might have never existed. Whether it was his ability to smile and laugh even in the worst of time— or his charm— that mislead people into thinking he wasn't the devious little prick that Mirela knew he was. Regardless, _Mello was someone to be around._

Hadrian looked at Mirela and decided that she was a creature of high morals. He chuckled at his analysis, _Mirela was a card._ The type of person that you would think you knew everything about, when you only might know a few sentences' worth. Mirela was the maybe the exact opposite of her friend Mello. One could tell she was a Roma girl, the copper skin and trademark ruby-red eyes— common traits of their people. She was taller than Mello by at least a couple of inches and was long and slender with desirable curves for any woman. But to those who know the Roma, it should be no surprise that even she is a master in all fields of seduction.

"Hadrian…" Mello said in an almost whisper. "You were talking about marrying someone earlier. Is that who you're going to meet? You lady?" he nudged. "Come on you can tell me!"

"Um…no I just left her. She lives in Poland. I'm here visiting my family."

"That wasn't very responsible, leaving her alone…who knows what new guy she'll find to mooch off." Mello rolled his eyes.

Hadrian chuckled. "Ellen's not like that. Besides it's not like it would matter, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. Though it would be great if she were happy with me…" He patted Mello on the head. "When you're in love you'll see that."

"If all girls are like Mirela I doubt it." He sighed. "Ellen's a nice name…so she must be a nice girl." Mello smiled. "I like it…"

The sound of a locomotive pulling into the station distracted Mello long enough for Mirela to slap him. "Come on dumbass that's the train! Hurry up let's get on!" she dragged him on by the ear. Hadrian watched in awe, waiting for the moment when Mello's ear finally came off. Luckily it never happened.

"Goodbye Mello! Goodbye Mirela! Good luck in Munich!"

"Definitely! Goodbye er-

"Just call me Hadrian…" he winked and Mello. Mirela who miss interpreted turned a bit red and looked away.

"We won't forget you…" she said as the train began to move. "Thanks for being so kind to us…"

Hadrian nodded. "I won't forget you two either…" _pretty hard not too..._ he almost added.

The three waved and smiled at each other as they both parted ways. The duo had reminded him of something...he couldn't pin point what he was reacting to—

Then it hit him.

_Oh Shit! I'm supposed to meet Persephone!_


	9. Willkommen Heißen

**Author's Note****: I've divided the chapter into two parts. This part is what happens to Hadrian—hence the chapter title being the German phrase for 'Welcome Back'. Next chapter will be what happens to Ellen during the same exact time, but the chapter will be the Polish phrase for 'Welcome Back'.**

**As you may notice…this story will contain a lot of German/Polish words on occasion. I will ALWAYS put up the translation so don't worry.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8- Willkommen Heißen**_

Hadrian walked a little farther to see his sister impatiently tapping her foot on the cobblestone ground. He frugally snuck out of her view, avoiding the glower she kept especially for him. He stretched out his had apprehensively, deciding whether to back away or proceed._ Persephone looks pissed, maybe I should just turn around…_ He didn't have time to pull back before she spun into him.

"Hadrian!" she yelled. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for almost forever! What kind of dumbass leaves his sister waiting in the cold like this, hmm?" Hadrian instinctively protected himself from her special attack—_the bitch slap._ But instead she decided to hug him tightly.

"Persephone?" he whispered. "Are we…are we hugging?"

"Welcome back Brüderlein!" He exhaled in relief.

Persephone had been shorter than he remembered—or he simply grew by a head since six years ago (it was probably the latter). The two shared the same chartreuse eyes that they received from their mother. Hers seemed to glimmer with less angst than he remembered.

Persephone had dark blonde hair. Hadrian remembered it to be cut short crop hairstyle that turned into a pixie cut later, but never had he seen her with long hair.

_"The only person_—he remembered her saying—_that could convince me to wear my hair long, would be my fiancé. And seeing how I'm not getting one in a long while, why should I care."_ He wondered who the special man in her life was.

…_Or if the change was due to a special guy in her life at all…_ Regardless he enjoyed the new found predilection she held for him, but it didn't last long.

"So where's that _whore _of a girlfriend you've been talking to mom so much about…Yes I _do_ read your letters to her."

"Don't assume things about people. You don't even know who she is—who she might be…"

"Give me a reason to think otherwise."

"It's Nelle…"

Persephone gasped like it was an odd mix of good and bad news. "_That's_ your girlfriend? Awww!" She punched Hadrian in the gut. "Next you guys might start spewing stuff about marriage."

"Um...I proposed to her five days ago."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! And you left her in Poland? How cold (Literally)! You shouldn't treat your mistress like that."

"Persephone did you not hear me? She's _not_ my mistress. She's my _wife_!" He blushed as the words came out. _My wife…_ He enjoyed the sound of that. But their life as husband and wife wasn't set in stone, and like Mello said– she could very well have found a new guy to mooch off of.

"I'm sorry I said such," she giggled. "Just keep it under wraps a bit. Until we find a way to tell father…" Hadrian nodded solemnly. He wasn't sure how father was going to react to opposition.

"You haven't changed a bit Persephone."

"Ah, but you are always changing." The two held hands and walked. "Just like old times, right Brüderlein?"

"Yeah…sure…" he was still waiting for that bitch slap.

* * *

Upon returning home Hadrian remembered why he left for Pabianice. Pabianice was a quieter and more humble town than the city he hailed from (plus Ellen was there—which was enough reason for him wanting to go back).

It was almost uncomfortable that he and his sister had been driven (by personal butler), to their flat outside of Stuggart.

Hadrian groaned. "_Was all this necessary?_"

"Nothing but the best for the family…" Persephone said nervously.

"I see…" he rolled his eyes to the view beyond the window. _At least some of Stuggart remained true to its name._ Open country—luscious, verdant with rolling hills continuing for what seemed like eons when in truth, the scene may have covered about 21 miles.

The smell of earth and dew-filled flowers made the sight even more breathtaking. Hadrian tried to recall all of the names of the flowers that grew here.

_Let's see…Common Mallow, Bindweed, Calla Lily…Bermuda buttercup and Scarlet Pimpernel_? He failed to accurately name the Stork's bill and the Spanish Oyster—but he did remember Ellen's two favorite flowers—_Impatiens and Oleanders… _

The colors were relaxing, the scent—sweeter and more pleasant than any perfume. It was a sight that no painting could capture quite well enough. Hadrian was half tempted to jump out of the speeding care and pick flowers,

"Fur mein Liebling"_ Ellen…_, he thought sadly. Hadrian no longer kept thoughts of her from running freely in his head—maybe _some_ thoughts…

"Boy, you must really love this chick."

"Yes I do…speaking of which. Who's the lucky guy?" he said as he brushed back her bangs. Persephone blushed.

"There is no guy!" she denied, but anyone who knows her knew that when she lied her nose wrinkled.

"Sure there isn't…" he sighed. "I thought it would never happen…" Hadrian chuckled.

Persephone raised a hand to slap him. "You know Hadrian-

"Kavalier, Seine Freudine. I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have arrived." The driver winked at Hadrian.

"Thank you" he whispered as he slipped him 87 marks.

* * *

Hadrian gazed at the place of his birth; he couldn't believe that when he was a child he thought this was a castle. Now it was just a simple three story house that entertained too little an amount of guests to be so huge. It was called _'die Dienstwohnung'_. It was a simple name and a bit redundant, but it was why he liked it. The red brick Victorian house with blue windows was only subtle on the exterior, Hadrian knew what horrors lied on the inside… something between ostentatious and tasteless, as he would say.

"My son's home! Oh my baby!" A small red-head woman hugged Hadrian tightly.

"Nice to see you again too Mama. Where's father?" As if he heard his name being called, a large blonde haired man with gray eyes made his appearance.

Hadrian tried to conceal his horror…

_His father was wearing swastikas…_

* * *

**A/N: Whoo chapter over! Next chapter might be up later than next week (maybe the week afterwards, I'm not sure!) March 10 I will be getting my results seeing if I made it into boarding school or not. Depending on if I do or not will determine how fast I update! Have a good rest of the week and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Glossary**

**Brüderlein—means "younger brother" in German. Anything with 'lein' following typically means younger or small.**

**Stuggart—means "mare's garden". The town (now city) used to be stable area for stud horses.**

_**Für Mein Liebling—**_**typically means "For my Sweetheart/Love(r)"**

**Kavalier—literally means "master"**

**Seine Freundin—means "his young lady", it was used because Persephone was accompanied by a man, there for making her his no matter the relationship between them**

**die Dienstwohnung—means "the mansion house"**


	10. Pożądane Plecy

**Author's Note****: ****Thank you everyone so far for reviewing and reading! I don't know where I'd be with this if I didn't have motivation.**** Also if you guys find any grammar or spelling errors, don't wait to tell me. I usually catch them eventually, but that's not good enough!**

**I strongly urge you to go back and read previous chapters because I HAVE made changes and you will NOT understand a word of this chapter (maybe) if you haven't read chapter two especially since the previous chapter. I didn't feel it was necessary to restate anything so this chapter skips to after Ellen finds out what Dante and homunculi are. **

**Once again thank you…Tchau!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9- **__**Pożądane P**__**lecy**_

"Could I really be this Dante person?" Ellen asked in horror. Edward shrugged his shoulders. "It's possible, but it bypasses all we know about equivalent exchange…"

"So you would really, eventually have to kill me…"

"It appears so…" Alphonse stated sadly.

"Even if I had been Dante in the past, you said yourself—that they couldn't tap into their alternate reality's lives. They can't even live in the same world together right?"

"Those were just speculations…it's possible that there is a way for both lives to exist without ever knowing they belonged to another realm. Kind of like the concept of twins…"

Ellen cursed; she hadn't realized that she had actually met a few of these homunculi… _Lang_, she thought with disdain, _and…even brother?_ "Have you met any homunculi in this world?"

"Yup, all but Greed, Wrath and Sloth." Ellen remembered who Ed was keenly. It was only a few years ago, he was with Lang too. How come he had not remembered her? Had she changed so dramatically in such a short time? She focused on something more important. _If he hasn't met Wrath—Mello, yet…does that mean he is truly dead?_ Ellen remembered the images from her dream, all where homunculi— except the little girl, which resembled her. Who was the little girl originally?

"I don't want to be Dante…" Ellen sighed. "But…from what you tell me and what my dreams tell me, I'm supposed to be plotting something extravagant. Something involving mass death." She had reluctantly told them everything about her dream beforehand, but it did not waiver their opinion of her.

"This is quite difficult." Alphonse mumbled.

"You're telling me. I don't even know why I'm supposed to kill these people." Ellen didn't tell them about the star patches. It was best to leave religion out of the conversation._ After all, they're still…German._ "I think I can help though, what if I fall back asleep and ask Dante herself?" Edward and Alphonse would have laughed if this had not been a saturnine situation.

"Ellen, are you sure you want to? This time, you may not comeback alive." They all took in the sight of her body and stared solemnly.

"If Dante plans to do something evil in this world with my body what would it matter?"

"You have a point," Edward added. It was a bit more cold than he wanted. "But, what about your boyfriend?" He didn't really care as long as Dante was dead. But if Ellen turned out not to be Dante, it would majorly screw up his conscience.

"I think he would rather me stand up to this menace than hide behind him for eternity." Ellen combated. "Don't take me for some trite schoolgirl _Ed_; I've had to endure more in one night than in this week combined." She said, for the first time, remembering her past with pride.

Edward smiled uneasily. "That's good enough for me. But to make sure…Ellen, are you completely positive that you can deal with everything you're going to find out?"

"No, but I'm sure I can beat this Dante with a little help." She smiled.

* * *

Ellen could not fall asleep, she was too excited, but not in a good way. She decided to go for a walk with her young friend Jasper.

"Nelle I haven't seen you in days, and when you finally show your face I can't even see it!" the street lights always turned off around ten. An ideal time to go out, especially for one who was in as bad as a condition as Ellen.

"I'm sorry Jasper!" She hugged the little boy tightly.

"It's fine! But…don't let go." He joked. "Are you…better?" his voice became lower.

"Better?" she suddenly remembered how Edward told her about her screaming. "Oh…uuh yeah…" she made sure her long black jacket covered every part of her body.

"What happened?" Jasper ventured further. "Are you OK? Because even in this darkness I can see how extremely pale you are…and how cold…like a corpse."

Ellen remained silent…

"Nelle?" she didn't respond, but slowly released herself from his embrace. "Nelle?" he called again.

"You know Jasper…" she whispered in his ear. "I might be a vampire!" Ellen talked him and they both fell into the muddy streets. Giggling and carrying on until several townspeople cursed at them reminded them what time it was.

"N-Nelle don't do that!" he shivered. "It's really c-cold; we're going to freeze to death."

"The cold air will dry our clothes before long…now tell me what's been happening in school?" Even in the dark Ellen could see his grin. Jasper went on shamelessly about how well he was doing in his classes and the new girl he's eying. Ellen coughed in disgust.

"Don't worry Nelle you'll always be my first!" she bent down so he could give her a kiss on the cheek. Jasper didn't reject the offer.

"What today's date?" Ellen had lost track of time since she had been incapacitated.

"Um, the 27th why?"

"Today's my younger brother's birthday…"

"Oh! I didn't know you had a younger brother! Are you going to send him a present?"

"Y-yeah…." Ellen didn't want to tell him her brother had died in an explosion some odd number of years ago. "I don't know what to send him. He's turning sixteen. He was admitted into college early." She lied, "He loved to draw so matka sent him off to art school in Italy."

Jasper nodded in jealously. He wanted Ellen to adulate him too. "Do you think I could enter college early? Like you brother?"

"No, I think you can do much better than him," _Considering he's dead, that shouldn't be a problem._ "Just keep up your studies!" Ellen involuntarily yawned. "I'm tired," Finally, she said happily.

"Oh, OK should we turn back?" She grabbed Jasper's hand in hers.

"You should get some sleep too. I'll drop you off at your mama's before heading home myself. It's not safe for little children to be out this late."

"I'm not that much younger than you."

"Five years is enough," she rolled her eyes. "Hop on my back, it'll be faster this way. Plus it'll keep me awake."

"I think I'm quite sleepy anyway…" he yawned. "Goodnight?" Jasper was asking for permission to fall asleep on her back.

"Goodnight." She responded sadly. _Goodnight…and possibly goodbye._

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Chapter over! Expect the next one to come sometime in April. Research papers have just started so yeah, I'll be extremely slow to update. I thought I should point out that Ellen is a very hypocritical person. She hates Germans yet, as you will later find out she was born in Germany. :)  
**_

* * *

**Glossary**

**Matka— means mother in Polish**


	11. Facing the REALity: Part One

**Author's Note: Hello all! I lied. I wanted to wait till April, but I wanted to get in one more chapter before I leave you for almost three weeks! So this is the last chapter you'll be seeing until April 15, I swear.**

**I named this chapter because I used the word 'really' quite a lot of times in this chapter (and the next). I was glad that it actually made sense in the end. **

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Facing the REALity: Part One**_

"Father…" Hadrian uncomfortably hugged the man, carefully avoiding the swastikas. He gave Persephone a glare and mouthed _'What the hell?'_, but she turned away and pretended not to notice. Ein Alaric Adler was a man not many thought to oppose.

He struck fear in all that gazed upon him—including Hadrian's mother. Sharp piercing grey eyes that made even the strongest of men's knees wobble. He stood at an unchallenged 6'10" with a traditional military buzz-cut imposed on sandy blonde hair that had been proof of the path that Ein had chosen when Hadrian left.

A long diagonal scar covered his right eye; Ein had joked and said he got it when fighting with a Kodiac bear. Any fool could tell by the size of the scar that it was more than likely story. With Ein's past it hadn't surprised many, what really scared most was the fact that he _won_. The proof?—a bear head that hung in his study. It was one of the reasons why Hadrian believed the story—that and he witnessed the little skirmish.

Hadrian involuntarily shivered and wondered why anyone would marry such a sadistic man. He knew for a fact his mother had not married him by choice, and pitied her greatly. He had solemnly believed that if given the chance, she would have run away as soon as their eyes met.

"H-how's your health…?" Hadrian was trying to decide if he should just come out and ask ask _'why are you doing this?'_ or wait until he was told. Fear constricted his throat as he tried to utter just those few words.

His father nodded. "It's been fine! I see you're eyeing my new apparel. Isn't it great? I finally joined the army. We can defend our country from those-

"Yes, of course Father," Hadrian didn't need to know the details of the agenda. It had been already been engraved into the uniform that Ein wore. Hearing more of his father's cold emotionless voice would surely make him revert to the little kid he had been five years ago and he worked so hard to escape his father before. He was not going to allow Ein to over power him once more. Glaring at Persephone he said, "Persephone can I please talk to you _alone inside_?" Hadrian hadn't waited for a response, her meeting him was not an option. He kept himself from looking into his father's eyes.

"What's the hurry?" Ein had put on a sweet smile. The man was trying to break his son; the boy had been away from his influence for too long. It was time to reeducate him.

"No hurry, I just really have to talk to _Percy_." He used the affectionate nickname that he had given his tomboy sister years ago. The pet name that reminded Ein how much he hated his middle child for acting so much like a boy but not being one. His smile became a scowl; Hadrian almost had the nerve to grin.

"I see," Ein managed to keep himself from slapping the boy. "When you two are done talking you will come back so we can discuss a few matters, right?" Hadrian nodded knowing _exactly_ what matters his father was hinting at. He believed he would be long gone before they had any quality time together. Ein turned his gaze to Persephone; Hadrian grabbed her by the hand trying to move before the glare could affect the words she would speak later.

But it was too late…

* * *

"Well?" Hadrian said after he was sure he could speak without yelling. "When was anyone going to tell me?"

"We didn't think he would actually be given a position," Persephone said in a harsh whisper, indicating that he should try to whisper too. But Hadrian kept his voice the same. Persephone stole a glance to the doorway; her father gave a finger wave and a grin before he disappeared back behind the door. "Not every one joins the Nazis because they're like that." She was trying to hint that their father was listening.

"Really, and you know this how?"

"He's changed…"

"Don't give me that Persephone! We **_KNOW_** why Father joined. I can't believe you all actually thought this would be okay!"

Hadrian hadn't noticed yet. She gave him a fearful look. "You never know, he could actually do something for the best…" Persephone even gazed to the door hoping he would do so too, but he was too angry to care.

"The best for who I wonder? Because it's certainly not doing me any good. Don't count on me being in you new world order. I really rather _die_." Hadrian stomped away.

"_Don't say that…"_ she mumbled after he left._"Please don't say that…"_ but it was too late her father already heard.

Ein walked in with a malicious grin plastered on his face. "Percy, we both heard what he said right?"

"N-no father…I didn't hear a thing." She shivered as her father took her hand in his.

"He said that he _'really rather die'_…isn't that amazing?" He laughed.

"Really, is that what he said? I thought it was-

"Don't try to defend him Persephone; do you want what happened to Minerva to happen to you?"

She gulped trying to keep the rising bile in her throat from coming up. "No…"

"Good, very good…" He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry Percy, there's nothing you can do to displease me now. You've obeyed every one of my orders. I promise not to hurt you." Persephone gave an inward sigh of relief. She was free from her father—that's all that mattered right now.

_After all, Hadrian managed to leave home for five years; surely he can make it through this on his own._ She tried to convince herself, _He'll be fine._ But she knew that was a lie. Hadrian might have left, but he still held the same fear as everyone else—if not worse.

He had seen his father smite his enemies with ease—he had witnessed their torture. But he didn't have the hardening that came with the brutalities inflicted on the Adler women and children, and anyone who stood in his father's way. The fact that he never received any beatings had only succeeded in making him weaker.

All, but Hadrian could take a punch, and a kick or two. All, but Hadrian could hide their anguish from the secular world that existed beyond the mansion's doors. All, but Hadrian could enter slumber soundly, despite the perils that awaited them the following morning. The fear of punishment that never came, always outlived the fear of just receiving a punishment.

Because one day it might be his turn, to be on the receiving end of his father's malice. For that reason and that reason alone— Hadrian always slept with one eye open…

* * *

**A/N****: Chapter over! So yes, this is REALLY the last chapter before April 15! Please don't forget to review. **


	12. Facing the REALity: Part Two

**Author's Note****: I'm back with part two! Now, now, I didn't completely lie. This is more like a filler chapter. The REAL chapter comes April 15th (and I got bored). This filler used to be 484 words, but I managed to get it up to over a thousand! It's cause I love you so much.**

* * *

_**Chapter 11- Facing the REALity: Part Two**_

Hadrian content on getting to wherever the hell he was going. Not caring who or what he knocked over. He bumped into his oldest sister who was directly in his path. When he didn't stop she pulled him back by the hair.

"I loved it how you just plowed into me and knocked over three antique pots, Hadrian." she stated calmly.

"Minerva?" he said forlornly "I'm sorry, it's just that-

"Father? You finally heard? Why are you so surprised? The guy's a Class A racist, honey."

"But I didn't expect him to go this far… ever"

"Why not? It should have been at the top of your head."

Hadrian gave a grim smile. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am." She gestured him to come over. Minerva believed in asking many questions, but rarely giving a satisfying answer.

Minerva— the most graceful and divine of all the Adlers, was petit at a mere 5'6", which was smallest height the family of seven came in. She wore her black, silky, raven, hair in a bun almost always and glasses held firmly on her pretty little nose. She shared the same grey eyes as her father—and almost the same spark of insanity flickered in them. But hers shone for curiosity than the evil demeanor Ein contained.

Minerva was also most feminine acting—only wearing dresses, and occasionally straying away to wear skirts in summer. She expected everyone to speak in an educated manner or in no way at all. She also had a problem with ending sentences with an odd number of words.

Her name was Minerva—for not only containing the traits of the goddess (which included beauty, knowledge, wealth and charisma), not only because the way she moved was similar to ballroom dancing. It was because almost all of the time, Minerva was a royal pain.

"Are you going to apologize to me or what? After that rude display I don't think I'll be forgiving you anytime soon, without appeasement, that is."

"Sorry Minnie." he said reluctantly. "Aren't you supposed to be in Italy with your family?"

"How should I say this in a manner you'll understand, _'Mommy needed a little break from the masculinity that dwells within her family.' _Though she I bring Ilaria with me._'_" Minerva smiled as Hadrian scowled. He _hated_ how she talked him. But it was her nature to talk down to everyone; she lived in a god-complex that could only be penetrated by one man.

"She took a nap after losing our usual question and answer round." Minerva sighed. "Sometimes I think that girl is too much like me." He didn't think that was possible, who else demanded that people speak to her with evenly worded sentences?

Even though the two were separated by ten years (and she was clearly a disturbed person), Hadrian felt a lot closer to her than the rest of his family. He thought it was because Minerva at least pretended to listen to him.

"Glad you could make it, what's the event?"

"Besides the fact you are coming home for the first time in five years? Let's see. Dad joined a valued cause, Christoph and Claus have been shipped off to schools in Italy— I believe Christoph is entering Medicine and Psychology while Claus is entering the Arts and Anthropology. That's a pretty good pair for both of them in my opinion. Mother's just glad that finally the twins are growing out of their rebellious stages.

"Last-but-not-least, Persephone is finally hitching on the marriage wagon. Speaking of marriage, Persephone has told me about your engagement plans. I have made a bet with myself in honor of the event. One side of me knows—and truly hopes, you'll crack and given in father's decision. Because then we can converse as brother and sister. But, the other side, sort of hopes you do defy father's rules again." Minerva grinned indicating that she wanted to know more about what he intended to do about it.

"Really now?" Hadrian lacked enough words to adequately express his anger to his sister (It was 59 words total and most of them consisted of profanity).

"Appears so."

"I think I'll fair rather well."

"Just because you escaped _'arranged marriage' _deal before does not imply you will now."

"Well sister..." He changed the subject, "Enjoy waiting for me to crack." Hadrian rolled his eyes; he didn't like it when his sisters pried into his life.

"Oh, I think I will. I'm more interested on how you plan to go about this though. Will you tell him or wait for it to overwhelm you inside? Will you shy away or walk away?"

"I rather have my woes than live a forced life."

"Not _ALL_ arranged marriages are bad. Just look at mine, I'm perfectly happy with my position."

"Imagine that." Again he didn't have a comeback for his sister's prodding. She smiled, but they both knew it was a lie. Minerva was a 'home engineer' which was another word that she used to describe her position as a stay-at-home mother. Five years ago she had sunken into depression because of her tedious job as a mother of four. Hadrian was not sure she was ready to forgive him for leaving her when she needed him most.

"You don't have to tell me your motives or your plans. It's alright; I can understand why you would want to keep it them hidden from me. Because, _when eyes peep out from every corner, one rarely has the liberty to shit where they stand._" This was her loving way of saying _'Be very afraid, brother'_.

He grinned, "A secret? Who said I wanted them to be kept as a secret? You and I both know he already knows what I plan to do."

"Even still, it's not okay for you to have a mistress in this family, Hadrian. You will have to leave us if you choose to live that life." Her voice became scolding.

"That's something Father will have to deal with, along with the fact that I don't support him in any way. I'm sure if you can handle it, he can too." Minerva scowled as he made the comparison between her and their father. She was nothing like that man. She promised she never would be.

Minerva changed the subject and sighed. "That's kind of sad; I actually kind of liked the girl you were chosen to be with. She's a tad clingy and devoted—even still it's bearable. Could you really make someone so eager to marry you cry? Are you sure that guilt won't make you take her instead? Your heart has been known to be a bit weak when it comes to decisions like these." Minerva hinted to his departure five eyes ago. Her eyes laughed at him, as the words landed on his heart.

Hadrian glowered at her. "Not only will I break her heart, I will walk away unscathed. I _promise_ you that."

"_Really_, now? I can't _wait_ to see that."

"Will you at least tell me her name?"

"Hmm, maybe I— nope! I really rather see the look on your face as you try to swallow _that_ with dinner. Have a wonderful night brother." Minerva danced away, only looking back at her brother to giggle.

"Damnit…" he mumbled. _Sometimes I really hate this family…_

* * *

**A/N****: Chapter over! Yes every dialogued part in the chapter contains an even amount of words. I checked and double checked. It was hard, but I did it. I loved how I made Mirela a tad like her father. **

**Next chapter, the grand unveiling of Ellen's true name! I can't wait, but wait there's more. Remember this was only a filler so I didn't exactly lie. Oh yes, for those of you who love 'Dear September' please take the time to read 'Procrustes Edwardo'. I think it's beautifully written along side with minor gore and Edo-kun POV. Much love, and don't forget to review!  
**


	13. the Less You Reveal? LYR?

**Author's Note****: Finally! Three fillers, two breaks and one chapter later we have reached the climax of our story! Ellen finally finds out who she REALLY is. I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this (which is why, I had to wait this long to put it up, I wanted it to be super good), so I won't ruin it by saying anything. **

**Although... everyone should be able to figure out who Ellen is just by reading the chapter name. Come on now, I made this super easy. L.Y.R...**

**And I'm sorry I didn't put it up on April 15 like a promised. But when you have 12 projects due and you didn't start anything, you forget things real fast.**

**I guess 4/20 is a more appropriate since this chapter's kind of trippy...**

* * *

**_Chapter 12- the Less You Reveal...? (L.Y.R...?)_**

_Dear Elrics,_

_If I do not make it out alive...it's because Dante got to me first._

_Make sure Jasper gets home safely and take care of yourselves._

_Alphonse-it was a pleasure knowing you. Thank you for fixing the elevator! I'm sure Mrs. Sobczak will ride it till it's worn out again._

_Ed-Humph, I can't say this has been a jovial time, but I'll leave you with this quote. "I've been fed so now I'm fed up." Goodbye. Find yourself a nice 'sized' lady to settle down with._

_I also have a small message for Hadrian..._

_Dear My Dearest:_

_My dearest, my heart, my __Miłość__,_

_I love you..._

_I really did want to be your wife, but I ended up dying._

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Nelle Ellen Adler (it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?)_

Ellen watched as the note faded from vision. Even if she died on the voyage Ellen hoped at least she would be able to learn the truth, the truth about it all.

* * *

The dream was complete different-the fact that it was a dream and not a nightmare like the ones before, was an improvement. The place she went to was placid-harmonic even. The only disturbance was that she was the color yellow and wore an orange dress.

The dream was set in a woodsy area. Cypress and sweet smelling pine tree bowed to the ground erasing any light from coming in, or out. Still the area remained lighted by a small source. The flowers-which were all different shades and all different hues-began to sing to her.

"Welcome back! Welcome back!" They sung. "Oh welcome back from your trip dearest Sun!"

Ellen was confused? "Sun?" she questioned. But soon it didn't matter, the flowers continued singing and soon she began to believe it too. "Oh that's right, I'm the sun! But where did I go?"

"Won't you smell us?" The flowers asked sweetly.

"Of course!" A small part of her didn't trust even these flowers. Still, she inhaled a few of the flowers she began to feel extremely sleepy. "D-damn, but aren't I already a sleep?" Her vision became blurry.

"The sun had to sleep, the sun must sleep..." The flowers chanted.

"But why?" Ellen stared at her surroundings. Green grass and a rainbow's assortment of flowers danced at the canopy's bottom illuminating the forest preventing her from slumbering in total darkness.

"Because it's time for the moon to shine."

Ellen nodded, but quickly regretted it. _Does that really make sense to you?_ "Of course..." she mumbled, even though she knew it was one of the most impossible things she'd ever heard.

_This is a dream._ "I should enjoy it while it lasts," she ignored, "one nap and then I'll go back to Dante..." Ellen lay on the grass, yawning leisurely, like she was enjoying that too. The enticing ground soft and comfortable, everything was practically inviting her to sleep. The moon that existed within the canopy forest blanketed her with new warmth. Common sense finally kicked her in the ass. _"Wait, a moon in a forest?"_

"Go to sleep, sister." It was a voice she never thought she'd hear again-Mello, and it was coming from...the moon?! She gazed up at it to see her brother's face smiling at her. "Enjoy you new world..."

"Enjoy my new world." She meant for this to be a question, but a part of her wanted this to be real. She wanted her baby brother to be alive again. She wanted to be with him forever. "My new world...isn't real. It can't be real, you're dead. I know you're dead."

"This is reality, my Ellen." He had even used her real name. Even if she had imagined him and everything he had said. Ellen still wanted to be with this brother. No, she fought. I have a duty to fulfill. "I have to defeat Dante..."

"Who? Ellen you're going crazy. Maybe you really should go to sleep." Ellen sighed; she told herself that exact same thing. No matter how badly she wanted to be with this brother. The truth was that her brother was dead. She needed to make herself-and whomever was controlling the dream see that. "Brother, if you're the moon...then what am I?"

"That's an easy one! You're the sun! And right now, it's time for the moon to come up, and the sun to go down. Go to sleep sister." She nodded. _Damnit, are you seriously going to believe this Ellen! Snap out of it!_ She tried asking something that she knew was too impossible to be true. "Brother, if you're the prince...then what am I?" The moon sighed and transformed into Hadrian as a prince. Ellen also transformed. She was wearing a blue gown and had blonde hair. The transformation had proven that this couldn't be real. Why wasn't the dream going away?

"That's easy. You're Sleeping Beauty, and right now you're feeling sleepy." Hadrian smiled and Ellen again nodded. She scowled as she remembered how Hadrian told her he preferred women with blonde hair. Whoever was controlling this dream-namely Dante, probably new more about her personal life than she remembered herself.

_Dante_, she thought with malice "Dear, if you're a homunculus... then what am I?" She regretted the question as soon as it came out of her mouth. If the pattern continued he would-most definitely change into a homunculus. Ellen didn't want that, she wanted the dream to stay a dream. She didn't need another nightmare. A small pang of relief came in the form of a smirk. _At least I know I would never ask the real Hadrian that._ Grim humor didn't stop the creature from transforming.

A sullen boy with dark hair, dark eyes and dagger like teeth smiled fiercely at her. His eyes glistened with happiness and were intricately woven with hate. "Now that's a super easy one. You're human of course." Ellen transformed yet again. She was in her normal body.

_Homunculus,_ she gritted her teeth. She could ask the last question with easy. "If you're Dante...then what am I?"

This time her 'brother' did not transform. "Since I'm not Dante we'll never find out will we?" He gave a wicked grin. If he wasn't Dante, then what was he?

"If I'm Ellen, then who are you?"

"Nelle, of course..." The shape shifter changed into her. "Come on now, you keep asking the wrong questions." That voice, she remembered that voice-the voice from long ago, it had returned. She tried to remember what else the voice could be.

_Remember your -- name... _Why at this particular moment did that stick out the most?

Remember my name? No, there's another word that belongs there. She tried to think back to that day.

_Remember it, remember it, remember it! Damnit why can't I remember..._-then it came to her. She gasped; _I think I've got it._ Ellen hastily asked. "If I'm Aryl, then who are you?"

"That was a very correct question." The voice laughed. It still kept the same form-but some features had changed. Her hair became shortly cut and a bit lighter. Her eyes more grey than powder blue like Ellen's. "I am Lyra." She grinned and stretched her arms."

"I guess that's who I am, too?"

The woman named Lyra rolled her eyes. "Boy, I didn't think I'd be this dumb in the next life. It seems like you finally figured it out, Aryl, or should I say **_Ellen_**. You haven't changed much, well; you went from smelling like peaches to smelling like a monkey. Really, what ever happened to etiquette? Or taking a bath- I'm sure that exists in your world."

"I-I do...it's just that I work in an auto repair shop." Ellen blushed.

"I noticed. Well do try to be more presentable next time. You're not the only one that has to live in the body."

"W-what do you mean?"

Lyra sighed. "I trust those damn Elrics told you their life stories. Oh boo hoo. But they're missing a few key parts. By the way-when would being the color yellow was normal? You should have asked that question. But with me controlling you mind, I guess the real and the unreal mingle." She gave another sigh. "Your mind is so _easily_ confused. Any brain dead monkey could convince you that you were Dante with that kind of thinking. You must learn how to control what you manifest. I must hand it to you though; you did a good job seeing through my disguises. It took you awhile, but its progress. At least now you're trying." Ellen ignored most of her rant until she got to the part about 'confusing her mind'.

"Wait! So you created this not Dante!"

"You think Dante's the only one who has access to your thoughts? Pfft..." The woman rolled her eyes.

"So I'm not Dante, I take it."

"Not in the sense you're thinking. Aren't we lucky?"

"What do you mean? And why are you in my body?"

"Girl, if you'd just shut up and stop asking questions I'd love to tell you."

"Okay..." there was a silence. Ellen waited for Lyra to begin. "Well?"

"Well what? Can't you say please?" Ellen turned red with frustration. Lyra was completely full of herself.

"Pretty please with sugar on top will you tell me what I need to know Miss Lyra?" Ellen struggled to sound sweet.

"Sure," Lyra smiled "I guess you should know how I arrived in your body. You see, Dante uses a thing like a body swap to switch with any human in order to prolong her own miserable life. But the bodies she'd been swapping to have been decaying much faster than she liked. Without a true philosopher stone, I would be her final body in our world."

"So how did you-

"Don't interrupt! While Dante swapped into my body she had not realized that some of her power was left in her old shell. I had to quickly search for a body myself (you), but some how I entered at the wrong time and you were still allowed to live. I became something like an alter ego." Lyra waited, expecting a question.

"Wrong time?"

"When you were raped." Ellen remembered the voice that spoke to her.

She scowled. "Why didn't you just take my body while I was unconscious talking to you."

"Believe me I wanted to-

"Thanks-

"No problem, but your alchemy prevented me from entering as desired."

"Alchemy?"

"That gold star you have. Not only is it a symbol of your religion, but also it contains the four basic elements required to do alchemy. In which when placed on your heart become soul, air, water, earth and fire. I guess we can call it a pentacle. When you chose to wear it after that defining moment you opened the gate.

"How did it stay open you may ask? The transcending of souls through the gate through you, as long as a continuous loop of people were entering and exiting the gate the door would remain open. Or as long as you wore that trinket it would stay open. If I remember correctly you only wore it for six years before you got fed up with the whole concept of religion.

"Your actions might have very will let Dante, the Elrics and possibly many others bypass the needs of equivalent exchange-whatever the hell that may _really_ be- and live on in alternate realities.

"Humph, to think that you're my doppelganger and Dante's-it's disgusting, it's also why she can also talk to you."

"What was the equivalent exchange? And what is it? And how am I also Dante's...alternate self?"

"One thing you must know my dear-equivalent exchange doesn't truly exist. It never did. It was a thing created to make sure mortals would not toil in God's territory, as we can see that worked out splendidly." Ellen groaned. She was tired of Lyra's sarcasm.

"The Elrics told me that their doppelgangers hours to minutes within their arrival."

"Hmm, that is interesting. But if we apply the same concept here, why aren't you dead yet?"

"Maybe it's because you haven't assumed full command of my body yet..."

"Possibly. Going by that theory you do know you are eventually going to die at either mine or Dante's hand. Everyday that you keep the pentacle off your person I grow stronger. Notice that I've talked without any interruptions from Dante." She chuckled. "Cheer up kiddo! I've still got a long way to go before I can control your motor skills, but for now I can deal with persuading your thoughts." Lyra continued to laugh wickedly. "Promise you won't think too evil of me when I fully take over? It's just the way it is. Besides it's better me than those more evil than I."

"You're not good?!"

"Hell no!" she laughed. "Ask those Elrics about me sometime, I'm sure they'll remember our battles fondly-_especially_ Edward."

It all made sense Ellen now. Even why she hated Edward so much, it was Lyra persuading her emotions. "So what happens now that I know the truth?"

"Honey, you don't even know half of the truth."

"Great..." Ellen gave a sullen look.

Lyra pitied her greatly; the poor kid would have a harder life than anyone on this planter. "I haven't played a puzzle game with you in a long while. I want to see how sharp you are. See if you can figure out this sentence. _'Go where Lyra goes'_." She winked. "If you can guess the answer correctly you'll be safe from Dante for a little while. By the way, do you know what today's date is?"

"August 27th."

"Yup, which means you have about-three days before you die unless you solve that riddle. And believe me; you don't want to die like Dante has planned." Ellen almost didn't hear her as she murmured the last sentence. "There are no second chances. And always remember it's best to hide under the nose of the enemy."

"But wait! I still don't know why Dante wants to kill me!" Lyra laughed and faded into a shadow. She was replaced with another woman similar to Ellen except with light brown hair and bluer eyes. "Dante I assume?" Ellen mumbled.

"Ah, I came at the right time. I see Lyra has been filling your mind with helpful hints. So I guess it's my turn to do the same. If you do not wear that star Lyra will take over your body in about two years time. But if you do wear it, it makes it oh so much easier for me to find you dear. I've already found your brother..."

Mello's alive?! "You leave him alone!"

Dante cackled. "No I don't think I shall. Have a goodnight; I hope your boyfriend has a better one."

She gasped. "Hadrian!"

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ Chapter over! Well I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be next week hopefully. (Haven't typed it yet). Don't forget to read and review!_**


	14. A Feast to Divide

**_Author's Note: I could tell that most of you are surprised she's Lyra (well besides the few who are smarty-pants). You're probably asking why I chose Lyra. Why not Riza, or someone more prominent. Well-for one, I love bad guys. Two, Lyra doesn't get much attention. And three, it's so unexpected. Now that you know my thought process I hope you will enjoy this chapter. _**

**_We're arriving at the end on winged boots my friend. This fic only has twenty chapters (Not Including Prologue and Epilogue), I might go back and combine some later._**

* * *

**_Chapter 13- A Feast to Divide_**

He tapped his fingers angrily on the table, glaring at Persephone and Minerva who were concealing their wicked laughs, his father and mother who were too busy basking in their joy to notice his discomfort, his younger brothers were simply too caught up in their own affair. None of them actually gave a damn how he felt.

"Hadrian it would be an honor if you were to marry me," A young girl blushed. He simply grumbled in reply to her fake affection.

"You must be hungry Hadrian!" Persephone rushed to his side and gave him a fearful look. _"How are you going to escape this one?"_ she asked as she passed him a plate of salad.

"Give me a minute to think about it..."

"Hadrian...," The girl said cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to ask me my name?"

"Not really-ow!" Minerva had kicked him from under the table. "I mean, I already know it. Minerva has told me so much about you..." He looked over to Minerva for some help.

"Haidee don't question my brother's attention. He is a very astute gentleman."

"Yes Ma'am." Haidee already had to learn the 'even sentences' rule, and in fear of saying something the wrong way and being shunned forever, she only uttered a 'yes ma'am' or a 'no ma'am' whenever Minerva talked to her.

"Haidee...," _What a weird name _**(!) **_,_he thought. "What a pretty name."

"Hehehe, thank you. I think it's much better than my sister's name. Gwenyver." Hadrian smiled when he thought her intentions were innocent.

Haidee was a pixie sort, not too tall but not any at all stout. Her hair was cut short to extenuate her liquid green eyes. So fair skinned that one would think she'd burn up if the sun's shadow so much as glanced her way. Haidee was the cute type pretty, but had a weak appearance that wasn't quite dainty and not quite alluring either. Like she was suffering from an ailment or constant lack of sleep. A certain melancholy was always visible around her even when she was smiling. She also spoke with an accent unfamiliar to him.

"So where are you from?"

"Oh! How rude of me. I am Haidee Ipield from York, England. I live there with my younger sister and sometimes my father."

_Wow, that's pretty far,_ he thought sadly. _How do I break it to her that I'm just no interested?_ Minerva chuckled as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Mother, isn't that where the Allied Powers are?" Hadrian almost jumped, he forgot that his little niece was at the table, she had been quite silent up until now.

"Yes it is," His father answered. He instantly saw where this conversation was going to head if he didn't stop it. Hadrian sighed, Ilaria Graziana Paolina Esposito, the eight year old original 'Curious Cat'. She asked more questions than Minerva when she was younger. They weren't ignorant questions either. Sometimes they made you think, other times they stretched your brain. The only problem was her questions often came in pairs, and he was waiting for the second 'Big Bang'.

"Grandfather, are we the Allied or the Axis?" Hadrian silently cursed his niece's unfathomable interrogative nature.

"The Axis of course."

There was a tension inside the room. Hadrian stole a glance at Haidee, who had just now realized the bigoted mess she stepped into.

_No one cared to inform her did they,_ he watched all members of the room carefully, watching each ones reaction to the answer.

At that moment, it was clear where everyone stood on the issue, it was marked by the first four people who began to eat again after the shock.

Minerva, his mother, Persephone and _his father_. _The Axis._

The remaining had remained in suspended animation for the rest until Ilaria continued eating again. _The Allied._

_Things are going to get tricky..._ Hadrian played with the food on his plate. _Damn..._

* * *

The rest of the evening went relatively smoothly after the awkward moment. Everyone had left the table except Hadrian and Haidee. This served well, because he found out they shared more interested than it would appear at first glance and often found himself comparing Haidee to Ellen.

She enjoyed various arrangements of art, but hated abstract like him. Ellen hated all art but abstract, and rarely did she consider observing some. Haidee enjoyed Bache as much as Hadrian, but Ellen didn't really care for music and said it 'put her right to sleep'. He discovered no one thing that Ellen was better at than Haidee. Well, she wasn't lactose intolerant like he and Ellen was, but that could be ignored. Why wasn't he marrying this girl?

"Wow, I didn't know you were so refined..."

"Four years of art school in Vienna wasn't for nothing you know." Hadrian smiled a bit wider than before.

"Impressive, but I received almost all my schooling overseas. So as far as Humanities and Arts go, I wouldn't know Manet from Monet." Haidee giggled at the joke. _Ellen never understood that,_ he was happy for once to have someone to share his intellect with him. They were like carbon copies of each other.

_Copies..._

Why did he choose that word to describe the two of them? Because it was true. If it wasn't for Haidee's short hair they would look exactly the same... and the similarities wouldn't stop there. They're music, they're interests, they're peeves, it was the same. No wonder why his father picked him out for her.

Haidee was perfect in the way she indulged herself with jewelry-and even in the way she wore a dress. She was perfect in the way she smiled and curtsied. A clean-pressed and kempt woman. She was perfect in the way that she knew how to cook fine cuisines as well as treats for little ones.

Haidee was perfect which is why... he didn't love her.

It was nice that they shared congruent life styles, but he loved that Ellen lacked the refined culture, he loved that she didn't know how to boil water. He even loved how the only jewelry she had come to known was the ring he gave her, and a halite stone she found and fashion into a crescent moon. He loved that he was able to introduce her to new things as well as she teach him to relax.

Hadrian loved Ellen, and no matter was aristocratic qualities this girl had, it wasn't going to change a thing.

"I'm kind of tired..." He stifled a conjured yawn. "I'm going to bed, good night Miss Ipield, please do try to enjoy yourself the remainder of your stay." Haidee winced when he answered her so formally, but Hadrian simply smiled, obviously trying more than enough to hint there standings as far as a relationship.

But Haidee was naïve, and didn't conceive any of his words to mean more than face value-he was a man with morals. "Well goodnight Mr. Adler. I trust I will forever enjoy myself as long as I'm here with you."

Hadrian mentally sighed, _She was going to be hard to get rid of._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter seems so summarized. I forgot to edit this chapter earlier so sorry! The next chapter is uber long. I also have to edit it because I forgot to do that too. (Along with other things...) So if you find spelling, grammar, or punctual mistakes please tell me! Look on my profile for next update and changes. The next chapter should be on May 10th._**

**_(!)-He's used to Germanic and Polish names so an English name wouldn't be common knowledge._**


End file.
